I can win (chester!)
by Effie69
Summary: Arrêtez de penser qu'ils sont parfaits, arrêtez de penser avec vos organes sexuels, et ouvrez un peu les yeux. Ce sont juste de vrais trou du cul, comme la plupart des chasseurs. J'ai rencontré Winchesters au cours d'une de mes chasses. Ne croyez pas les connaitre. Et ne croyez pas me connaitre non plus. Je suis ce que tu ne seras jamais. Je suis un chasseur. - Jamie


**A SAVOIR :**

Oui, je reprend les épisodes de la série tournés totalement à ma sauce, en rajoutant ma petite peste de Jamie. Mais non, cela ne s'arrête pas à ça; il y a toute une histoire autour d'elle. C'est une garce. Donc non, vous ne trouverez pas d'histoire d'amour cul-cul dans cette fiction, malgré tout de même une bonne dose passion/haine/amour (onsaitpastropenfait) Ca plait ou ça ne plait pas, j'ai un style assez particulier qui me représente touuuut à fait. (en fait oui, je suis un horrible monstre manipulatrice qui jubile du malheur des autres. Ouh, au bûcher !)

Je m'étale (j'aime bien parler de moi.) Oui, mes chapitres sont très long, et j'en ai déjà plus d'une quinzaine. Ca fait quasi 2ans que j'écris ce petit bébé d'amour de mon coeur. (pardon, rechute de loveuse.)

Si jamais, toi, petite lectrice avertie, tu te tentes à risquer de t'exploser les yeux devant ton ordi pour te passionner de mon histoire passionnante (si, si), sache qu'il y aura des révélations TOUT au long de l'histoire, et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je commence seulement à écrire le véritable dénouement de la fiction. (donc oui, tu auras énormément de lecture.)

**AVIS AUX COURAGEUSES ET VAILLANTES FANS, DONC** ! Peace and love, tendresse et chocolat et surtout, j'aime les tartes et SON OF A BITCH PUTAIN ! (oui c'était l'insulte gratuite du soir. je suis tp généreuse.)

**Chapitre un : Le clown et les Winchester**

_Le clown maléfique est un personnage type qui est récemment apparu dans la culture populaire. Il désigne un clown, ou un personnage à l'apparence de clown, qui, malgré son apparence joviale, comique et joueuse, a un très mauvais fond caractérisé par un sadisme et une cruauté sans limites (…)_

Je fermais mon ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. Cette recherche de me mènerais à rien de concret. Il y avait visiblement un clown tueur dans les parages, et je devais découvrir ce qui se tramait avant que d'autres cadavres ne s'empilent. Je soupirais bruyamment un passant mon visage entre mes paumes. J'attrapais un gobelet de café devenu froid, et le bu d'une traite en grimaçant. Mon regard tomba sur mon réveil trois heures et demi. Je baillais et m'étirais longuement. Mon regard balaya mon petit studio. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce dans quoi une jeune fille de vingt ans aurait du vivre. Des tonnes d'affiches, de coupures de journaux, d'article internet, de carte géographique, et de photos morbides occupaient tout le mur du fond, ne laissant même plus un centimètre de libre. Le bureau qui trônait juste devant était lui aussi jonché de presses et d'image glauques. L'évier, la cuisinière et la petite table dans le coin opposé était d'une propreté parfaite, et pour cause, je ne faisais jamais à manger. Faute de temps. Seul un immense sac de sel éventré trainait dans un coin. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était bien évidemment le placard. Même fermé, je savais très bien ce qu'il contenait. Trois tee shirt, une paire de rangers, deux jeans, et des sous vêtements. La mode n'était évidemment pas ma passion. Mais dans ce placard constamment fermé à clef, il fallait de la place pour le reste. Je finis par me lever de mon lit après avoir déposé mon ordinateur sur le sol, et avançait à pas de loup vers la grande armoire. Je retirais le cordon noir qui trônait autour de mon cou, ou était accroché une petite clef métallique, avant d'ouvrir le meuble grâce à celle-ci. J'écartais les deux portes, et mon regard tomba net sur une immense machette acérée. Des dizaines de couteaux de taille différentes étaient également suspendus, et un sac contenant grenade et diverses balles, pieux et armes blanches était disposé sur une étagère. Sur la dernière, régnait un désordre fabuleux de toutes sortes de fusil, de pistolet, de fausses cartes d'identités, de plaque policière, FBI, et j'en passe. Je soupirais et détachais mon couteau en argent de ma ceinture pour le ranger dans le placard, avant de le refermer soigneusement et de repasser ma clef autour de mon coup. J'allais m'étaler sur mon lit, ou je rester longtemps à réfléchir, sur tout et rien.

Vous avez surement pu constater que je n'ai pas la même vie qu'une autre adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Même si une fois de temps à autre, je me rends à la fac, comme quelqu'un de… normal. Je traque le surnaturel. Les démons, les vampires, les esprits. Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, depuis que ma mère fut tuée à cause d'une de ces ordures. Moi, je suis un chasseur.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais aux aurores, comme tous les jours. J'allais rapidement me doucher, enfilais ma paire de rangers, un slim noir déchiré, et un tee shirt Harly Davidson. J'ouvris mon placard, et en sortit un long couteau en argent, que je fis glisser le long de mon mollet dans ma chaussure montante. J'hésitais un instant, et fini par prendre un revolver avant de l'attacher à ma ceinture, caché par mon tee shirt trop grand. J'attrapais mes clés, mon casque, mon ordinateur que je balançais dans un sac noir en tissus, avec quelques armes en plus, et passais rapidement devant le miroir en grimaçant. J'avais le teint blafard des mauvais jours, et mes yeux bleu gris étaient complètement éteints. J'attachais rapidement mes boucles brunes qui me tombais jusqu'au bas du dos, et claquais la porte derrière moi. Je grimpais sur ma moto, et démarrais en trombe. J'étais bien décidé à découvrir qui était ce clown tueur, qui s'amusait à décapiter les parents, et laissait les enfants en vie. Je roulais près de trois quart d'heure, avant de débouler sur la fête foraine que je cherchais. Je garais ma moto et retirais mon casque en balayant les alentour du regard. Une grande roue, un chemin fantôme, des manèges, des stands de confiseries, des caravanes d'animateurs… tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mise à part l'ambiance qui y régnait. Je fronçais les sourcils en découvrant deux flics interroger des employés. Aucun clients n'étaient encore là, et je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : huit heures. La foire ne devait même pas encore être ouverte. Je secouais la tête et m'avançais vers l'entré du parc, lorsqu'une espèce de babouin me bloqua le passage :

- Pas encore ouvert. Me grogna t il.

- Je bosse ici, banane. Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il paru surpris un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules et me laisser passer. Ca n'arrangeait pas mon affaire, quelqu'un allait bien finir par découvrir que je ne travaillais absolument pas dans cette foire ambulante. Je me glissais sous un des petits chapiteaux que je découvris vide, et entreprit de farfouiller dans toutes les boites, qui débordaient de costumes, de gadgets, et j'en passe. Je finis par trouver un affreux tee shirt orange pour employé du cirque. Je l'enfilais à contre cœur, et pus enfin sortir au grand jour. Je m'approchais silencieusement des deux policiers qui interrogeaient un clown et un lanceur de couteau aveugle, et tout en écoutant leur conversation, je mis peu de temps à comprendre qu'un autre meurtre avait été commis la veille. Des parents, qui avaient un petit garçon, prétendant avoir vu un clown qui se serait volatilisé après le meurtre. Comme toujours. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais pratiquement persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit ayant prit possession d'un clown, mais si c'était bien le cas… comment trouver l'objet au quel il était rattaché ? Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi.. Je soupirais. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, farfouiller tout les environs à la recherche d'indices…

C'est ainsi qu'à dix heures et demie, après avoir retourné tout les recoins de la foire, celle-ci s'était remplies à une vitesse folle. De la musique s'élevait de partout, des enfants courraient entre les jambes, portant sucettes et barba papa à leur bouche, tandis que les parents riaient, tenaient les ballons, prenaient des photos. Je fini par me laisser tomber sur un banc, démoralisée.

- Euh, excusez-moi, vous bossez ici ?

Je levais le regard et tombais sur deux hommes dans une affreuse combinaison orange à l'effigie du cirque, tenant tout deux un sac poubelle et une pique.

- Vous pensez que je porte ce tee shirt horrible parce qu'il va bien à mon teint ? Grognais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que les deux arrivants étaient plutôt craquant. Celui a qui je venais d'adresser la parole était étonnamment grand, et avait de beaux yeux gris, caché par des cheveux bruns en bataille. L'autre, qui me fixais avec une moue imbécile, était plus petit, les yeux vert, et avait une tête d'ancien mannequin.

- Vous jouez qui dans ce cirque exactement, Xena ? Demanda le plus petit en fixant mon slim troué et mes rangers avec un demi-sourire.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'envoyer paitre, mais je devais éviter de me faire remarquer parmi les employés. Le grand dadet continua donc :

- En fait on vient d'arriver tout les deux et… je ne sais pas, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se passe des trucs… bizarres ici ? On a vu des flics ce matin, et enfin bon, ca ne nous rassure pas tellement. Grimaça t il.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous mêlez de vos fesses et d'aller ramasser les ordures, vous êtes payer pour ça non ? Répliquais-je.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et le plus petit s'approcha de moi d'un air menaçant. Je me levais pour être à sa hauteur et lui tenir tête, tandis qu'il me grognait :

- Et moi je pense que vous savez quelque chose que vous refusez de nous dire.

Et là, ce fut tellement évident que je me relaissais tomber sur le banc en haussant les sourcils.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Dégagez, c'est mon affaire.

Ils se lancèrent un nouveau regard d'incompréhension. Je soupirais avec impatience.

- OK, vous devez avoir quoi… vingt trois et vingt six ans, vous êtes beau gosses, et vous voulez me faire croire que votre passion dans la vie, c'est d'être éboueur ? Et à moins que vous ne soyez gay, ce dont je doute… vous êtes soit simplement coéquipier, soit frère. Je dirais frères, vu les regards complices que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer. Ensuite toi (je désignais le plus grand) tu as un flingue sous ta combi, quand je t'ai répondu, ton premier reflexe a été d'y porter involontairement ta main. Et toi (je lançais un coup de tête à l'autre) tu as le regard de celui qui en déjà trop vu. Vous êtes aussi chasseurs, donc je vous le répète, c'est mon affaire.

Ils eurent tout les deux un moment d'assourdissement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme des poissons rouges. Ce fut le plus petit qui se décida à dire :

- Mais t'es… une gamine ! Ne me dit pas que t'es chasseur… Non mais j'hallucine là, c'est le comble !

- Dean.. commença son frère.

- Non mais regarde moi ça, elle est même pas majeure, je suis sur qu'elle n'y connait rien du tout, elle a jamais du se servir d'un flingue !

Il s'approcha de moi et me cracha :

- Etre chasseur c'est pas une mode, gamine. C'est risquer sa vie tout les jours, sans re… NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Il se frotta son ventre endoloris par mon poing qui venait de s'envoler tout seul dans son estomac.

- Tu me connais pas, alors ferme-la. Lui répondis-je calmement. Je viens de griller ta couverture en deux deux, alors si j'étais toi, je m'écraserais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

- Viens Sammy, on se casse.

Son frère haussa les sourcils d'un air d'accord, et ils firent tous les deux demi-tours.

- Et, et et, revenez ici vous deux ! Lançais-je subitement. C'est mon affaire, alors vous vous cassez vraiment, de ce terrain !

Le prénommé Dean se retourna, l'air vraiment furieux.

- Ecoute gamine, retourne jouer aux poupées et laisse faire les grandes personnes, tu veux ?

- Pour qui tu te prends toi ? Lui raillais-je en m'approchant à quelques millimètres de lui.

- Dean, laisse là, on va faire notre boulot, point.

- Votre boulot ? Lui lâchais-je en me tournant vers son frère. VOTRE boulot ? Insistais-je. J'étais là avant vous il me semble, et je n'ai pas besoin de deux babouins pour me torcher les fesses, OK ?

- Va voir maman, elle s'occupera bien de ça ! Me lança Dean en me tournant le dos.

Je sentis ma lèvre supérieure tiquer, comme à chaque excès de rage. Presque involontairement, je me baissais en arrière, attrapais agilement mon couteau dans ma rangers, et plaquais la lame sur le coup de Dean, par derrière.

- Elle est morte, connard. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille avec une colère froide.

Il essaya d'abaisser mon poignet, mais je ne fis que resserrer la lame. Je vis une goutte de sang perler le long de sa nuque, avant qu'il n'arrive à se dégager.

- On va voir qui est le plus doué, l'ancêtre. Je te laisse enquêter. Mais c'est moi, qui bouclerais l'affaire avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de retirer votre horrible combinaison.

Dean frotta sa nuque légèrement sanglante avant de sourire ironiquement.

- Paris tenu.

Je vis Sam lever les yeux au ciel.

- Dean, tu crois vraiment que…

- On va lui donner une bonne leçon, à cette gosse, Sammy.

Ils me jetèrent un dernier regard avant de prendre congé définitivement. Ils allaient voir ces deux là. Je grognais et ôter ce stupide tee shirt orange et de l'abandonner sur le banc. Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et en sortit mon porte feuille. Quitte à être dans une fête foraine, autant en profiter. Je me faufilais jusqu'à un stand de bonbon, et acheter une immense sucette, que je suçotais en flânant entre les manèges durant près d'une heure. Cela ne faisait de mal à personne de lever le pied durant quelques instants. Quand soudain, une petite fille d'environs huit ans attira mon attention. Elle fixait un point dans la foule, l'air ailleurs. Et subitement, elle tira la jupe de sa mère, et je l'entendis dire :

- Maman, regarde, un clown !

Je sursautais, et balançais ma sucette dans une poubelle avant de sauter à coté du couple qui répondait en riant :

- Mais quel clown ma chérie ?

Je fixais à mon tour les environs… rien. La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit ou elle l'avait vu quelque seconde auparavant, et paru surprise de ne plus le voir. Elle haussa les épaules tandis que son père la prenait par la main pour se diriger vers une autre attraction. Enfin une piste. Je fis demi-tour pour suivre le couple, et fonçais droit sur…

- T'es obligé de trainer dans mes pattes !

- Désolé. S'excusa Sam. Je crois qu'on a une piste. Ajouta t il en désignant d'un coup de tête le couple qui s'éloignait.

- Et merde. Marmonnais-je en les bousculant.

Je couru jusqu'à l'entré de la foire et m'installais nonchalamment sur ma moto. Environs une demi heure plus tard, je vis la jeune fille sortir du parc avec ses parents, et grimper dans leur voiture. J'enfilais mon casque, et filais la petite voiture familiale durant plusieurs minutes. Je finis par débarquer dans une petite banlieue tranquille, ou je m'installais à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier. Je regardais l'heure : seize heures. Je soupirais et me laissais tomber par terre. Le temps allait être très long.

A la nuit tombée, toujours aucuns mouvements suspects ne m'avaient alerté dans la maison. Je commençais même à me demander si je n'avais pas fait fausse piste. Même les deux babouins n'avaient pas montré le bout de leur sale nez. Je grognais. Il y avait eu quelques mouvements dans la rues, de rentré de soirée, du travail, et une superbe Impala, visiblement de 67, s'était garée au bout de la rue. Je soupirais. Toutes les lumières du voisinage étaient éteintes depuis près d'une heure. Lorsque subitement, une des pièces de la maison que je pistais s'éclaira. Je vis à peine la jeune fille traverser le salon par la fenêtre. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelle petite fille se baladait dans sa maison à près de minuit ? Je me relevais doucement, aux aguets. Je me rapprochais doucement de la demeure, à pas de loups… lorsque je vis la porte de derrière s'entrouvrirent sur une ombre. Une lumière m'aveugla subitement, et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour distinguer ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille tendait sa main à … un clown.

- Et merde ! Crachais-je en m'élançant sur la route.

Je couru aussi vite que mes jambes ai pu me le permettre, mais la porte se referma juste devant moi.. en même temps que la lumière extérieur. Plongé dans le noir, je tambourinais à la porte.

- Attention ! M'égosillais-je à travers la vitre, bien que je ne sache que cela ne servirait à rien.

Je tirais la poigné de toutes mes forces, sans succès.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai.

J'entendis subitement un craquement derrière moi. Mes reflexes à l'affut, je me retournais en brandissant mon arme

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la, vous deux ! raillais-je sans baisser mon flingue.

- La même chose que toi gamine, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Me lança précipitamment Dean.

- La même chose que vous l'ancêtre.

Je grognais et me tournais subitement vers la porte, et appuyais sur la détente. Le coup de feux partis droit sur la poigné, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique.

- Plus de VA Pas de ca? Grogna Dean.

- Au moins elle a ouvert la porte. Remarqua Sam en prenant les devant pour entrer dans la maison.

Nous nous précipitâmes donc tout les trois à l'intérieur, et montâmes l'escalier qui nous faisait face.

- Tu veux aller voir papa et maman ?

A l'entente de la voix de la fillette, suivis par ce qui ressemblait à des grelots surement attaché au clown, nous nous plaquâmes d'un même geste sur le mur. Je vis Dean sortir un fusil alors que je braquais toujours mon arme chargée devant moi.

- Couvre la petite. Chuchota t il à Sam.

Et au détour d'un couloir, ils apparurent enfin.

- Eh ! Appela Dean.

Le clown et la fillette se tournèrent vers nous, surpris. La petite, les yeux fixé sur nos armes, se mis à hurler à la mort. La suite se déroula à une vitesse alarmante Sam sauta sur la jeune fille, tandis que Dean et moi vidions nos balles en argent sur le clown. Il s'écroula un quart de seconde, avant de se relever.

- Merde, merde, merde.. entendis-je Dean murmurer en changeant sa cartouche.

J'appuyais à nouveau sur la détente de mon pistolet, et mes dernières balles partirent sur l'esprit. Visiblement contrarié, celui-ci sauta par une des fenêtres qui explosa littéralement, tandis que celui-ci s'évaporait dans la nature. Je baissais enfin mon arme en grommelant. Sam essayait toujours de calmer les cris de la gamine lorsque un homme, surement le père de famille, fis irruption dans le couloir.

- QU EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES A MA FILLE BANDE DE SALAUD !

Sam la lâcha immédiatement, et nous fîmes tout les trois demis tours en courant à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à l'extérieur, et enfin, de l'autre côté de la route. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, essoufflés à mourir.

- Dit surtout pas merci, vieux. Crachais-je à Dean.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc. Il ne réagit pas aux balles… lâcha Sam en inspirant grandement.

- Ca, vous allez le découvrir, sans moi. Arrêtez de me trainer dans les pattes, tout les deux. M'énervais-je.

Je leur tournais le dos et enfilais mon casque.

- Elle est à toi cette moto .. ?

Je jetais un regard noir à Dean avant de démarrer avec le plus de bruit possible. Je fonçais dans l'allée et disparu dans la nuit.

Je m'arrêtais au bord de la route dans un petit motel à près d'une heure d'une heure du matin. Je balançais mes clés, mon casque et mes rangers sur le lit, avant de sortir mon ordinateur portable de mon sac. Pas question de dormir. Je m'installais sur une chaise devant la petite table qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et allumait internet, et recommençais mes recherches, encore et toujours.

Près de deux heures plus tard, j'eu l'impression d'avoir enfin avancé. Il s'était révélé que ce cirque ambulant avait déjà fait un arrêt dans cette ville, 25 ans plus tôt, laissant également des morts sur son passage. Et le patron du cirque, Monsieur Cooper, avait été là dans les deux cas. Il devait être le centre de cette affaire. Après mainte recherche, je découvris enfin quelque chose qui collerait avec les évènements. Un démon indou, appelé Râkshasa. Il était censé prendre une forme humaine, et se nourrir d'humains. Il avait la faculté de se rendre invisible, et pour couronner le tout, n'entrait dans un endroit habité qu'après y avoir été invité. Ne pouvant être tué que par décapitation. Tout collait, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce Râkshasa ne tuait pas les enfants. Je soupirais, et vidait mon gobelet de café. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à le trouver. Mais si je pistais de nouveau un enfant, il risquait de se reproduire la même chose que quelques heures auparavant : les Winchester dans les pattes, manque de temps, les parents alarmés… Et je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie d'innocent. Je fermais les yeux et me les frottais impatiemment. Lorsque subitement, contre toute attente, ce fut Dean, qui me souffla la solution. N'arrêtait-il pas de dire que je n'étais qu'une gamine ? Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans, et en Amérique, nous n'étions considéré comme adulte qu'à vingt et un an.. et si j'essayais de l'attirer ici ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n y avait pas de parents à dévorer, et étant donné ma minorité… il ne me toucherait pas. Légalement, j'étais encore une enfant.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne énorme le lendemain matin. Je me redressais avant de me rendre compte que j'avais passé la nuit sur la chaise, la tête dans le clavier de mon ordinateur. Peut être que je devrais penser à dormir un peu plus. Je tâtonnais la table pour trouver mon téléphone, et regardais l'heure en plissant les yeux. Il était presque treize heures. Je grognais et m'étirais longuement. Il était temps de mettre mon plan action. J'enfilais mon casque et filais du motel. Je roulais tranquillement jusqu'à un fast-food, ou je déjeunais pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la fête foraine, ou je me garais dans un coin. Il y avait déjà foule, et je me fondis donc dans la masse. Je fis même quelques tours de manège, et le chemin fantôme. (qui se révéla être d'un ennui mortel) Je me goinfrais de sucreries, et m'amusais à effrayer de trois gamins. Il me sembla même croiser les frères babouins dans leur combinaison orange, fouinant à droite à gauche. Je me sentais plutôt légère, peut être parce qu'une fois, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal. Je m'attaquais ensuite à un tir à la carabine, ou je remportais le plus gros lot, sous les yeux ébahit du forain et des spectateurs. Je choisis une immense peluche du roi lion, et alors que je faisais demi-tour, tout sourire aux lèvres, mon cœur cessa de battre un instant. Un clown me fixait, derrière la foule. Le clown. Il me regarda encore quelques secondes sans broncher, avant de me faire lentement un signe de la main. Je déglutis et étirais un sourire forcé en lui répondant d'un signe de main également. A peine avais-je cligné des yeux, que celui-ci avait disparu. J'inspirais un grand coup. Mon plan semblait marcher. Maintenant que nous étions liés, il allait me suivre. J'en étais presque certaine.

Lorsque la nuit se mit lentement à tomber quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais de rentrer au motel. Je casais ma grosse peluche derrière ma moto et démarrais en trombe. Je roulais quelques minutes sous les lampadaires qui éclairaient à peine la route, jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe sur une ombre au bord de la route. Une ombre au costume vif, qui souriait à pleine dent. Je secouais la tête. Je finis enfin par arriver au motel, ou je m'enfermais dans la chambre après avoir balancer ma peluche sur le lit. J'inspirais un grand coup.

- Aller ma grande, c'est partie. lâchais-je à mis voix.

J'allais ouvrir mon sac en tissus et en sortis une petite machette. Je serrais les dents et ôtais le cache qui protégeait la lame, avant de la glisser dans ma rangers. J'inspirais un grand coup, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. D'un pas décidé, je l'entrouvris doucement, pour faire face à l'horrible clown. A la place du maquillage gai et jovial qui éclairait généralement les clowns, celui-ci avait le visage tiré vers le bas, comme s'il se tassait sur lui-même lui donnant un air extrêmement contrarié. Je mis quelques secondes avant de murmurer, tout en jouant le jeu :

- u es venu ! Tu veux voir papa et maman ?

Son visage s'étira subitement en un sourire glauque alors qu'il me tendait la main pour que je l'invite à entrer. Ses grelots sursautaient à chacun de ses mouvements, lançant dans les airs comme une musique morbide. Je n'hésitais pas un instant et la lui prit, pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière nous. Il balaya ensuite la pièce du regard, d'abord l'air surpris, puis contrarié de n'y découvrir aucuns parents, puis un autre sourire bestial, triomphant, même, l'illumina. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillant de férocité… avant d'ouvrir sa bouche dans un grognement sourd, ou je pu découvrir des canines immensément longues, et dans un nombre tout sauf humain. Je plissais les yeux, et attrapais lentement et habilement ma machette. Et d'un bond, je sautais sur lui, mais il me bloqua avec une rapidité étonnante. Il me projeta en arrière, et je me cognais brutalement sur le mur avant de retomber comme une poupée de chiffon. Je me relevais avec agilité, mais je sentis une fulgurante douleur dans les cotes. Je priais un instant pour qu'elle ne soit pas cassée, alors que le clown s'avançait vers moi, la gueule grande ouverte.

- Et merde. Murmurais-je

Visiblement, il n'allait pas se gêner pour s'en prendre à moi, celui la. Il eu un ricanement goguenard et bondit subitement dans les airs vers moi. Je réalisais que ma machette avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et fit une embardé sur le côté, mais sentis tout de même ses crocs lacérer la chair de mon bras en profondeur. J'étranglais un cri alors que du sang se répandait partout. La douleur me brulait jusqu'à la moelle, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je me levais en me tenant le bras déchiqueté tandis que le Râkshasa s'humectait les lèvres de mon sang. J'attrapais ma machette, mais à la force d'un seul bras, je ne pu réussir à l'enfoncer plus profondément que quelques centimètres dans le cou du clown, qui la retira et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avec fureur. Et subitement, il disparu sous mes yeux. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, tandis que je tournais sur moi-même à sa recherche. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller sous la souffrance mais je me concentrais sur ma cible. Je sentis alors une horrible douleur dans l'épaule gauche, et des crocs s'enfoncer dans ma peau avec violence. Je réussis à me dégager et me retournais en lui assignant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il recula un instant, avant d'avancer à nouveau vers moi. Je sortis mon arme de ma ceinture et vidais ma cartouche sur lui, sans succès. La panique commença à me gagner lorsque je me rendis compte que toutes mes armes étaient soit hors de porté, soit vide. Et il du le remarquer aussi, car un nouveau sourire éclaira ses dents ensanglanté. J'eu beau reculer, je finis par me prendre le mur de plein fouet, alors que celui-ci avançait vers moi, l'air menaçant. J'eu beau examiner toute les coutures de la situation, il semblait bien que cette fois ci, j'étais réellement dans de beau draps. Je grimaçais une dernière fois, alors qu'un coup de feu retentit subitement de nulle part. La porte vola comme une vulgaire plume, et j'eu le reflexe de m'allonger par terre pour éviter les bout de bois volant.

EH!

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, suivit de multitude d'autre. Je me couvris la nuque de mes mains, alors que j'entendis à nouveau :

- Merde, il s'est barré. La gosse !

Je me redressais en grimaçant alors que je sentis qu'on me soulevait avec facilité. J'eu un haut le cœur. La vue de mon bras me donnait envie de vomir, et j'avais pratiquement atteint mon seuil de douleur. Ma vue se brouilla, et tout devint noir.

•

Lorsque je rouvris enfin les yeux, j'essayais de respirer profondément, mais ne réussis qu'à grimacer sous la douleur. Je grognais et me redressais.

- Et, doucement…

Je levais les yeux et découvris Sam se précipiter vers moi.

- Tu es salement amoché, une côte cassée, ton bras à moitié arraché, et égratigné à l'épaule.

Je balayais la pièce du regard, et découvris une chambre de motel à deux lits. Mes affaires étaient toutes entassées dans un coin.

- Ma moto. Grimaçais-je, réalisant qu'elle devait être restée dans mon motel.

- Je te l'ai ramené. M'annonça Sam en se redressant.

- T'as conduis.. MA moto…

Mon regard tomba sur mon bras entouré de bandage.

- Quelle cruche. Réalisais-je en me relaissant tomber sur le lit.

- CA TU LA DIT ! tonna subitement Dean en sautant de sa chaise.

Je sursautais.

- Oh, calme toi. Lui grinçais-je.

- Que je calme ? Si on était pas arrivé gamine, ce clown t'aurais réduite en miettes ! Si on t'avait pas vu à la foire cet après midi, si on t'avais pas suivis, il se serait passé quoi, à ton avis, hein ?

Il n'était pas censé m'attaquer. Annonçais-je avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais t'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Depuis quand les démons voit avec la légalité des choses ? Il ne s'attaque pas aux enfants à cause de leur innocence ! Tu crois quoi, que tu es encore pure et inconsciente ?

- Oh ca va. Je me suis planté, OK. Mais avoue que mon plan n'était pas mauvais. Contre attaquais-je en me levant à mon tour, sinon tu m'aurais arrêté de le début, et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire !

- C'est la meilleure, ca va être notre faute maintenant ! Tempêta t il .

- Non mais MOI au moins, j'ai tenté quelque chose, visiblement, vous saviez que ce clown était un Râkshasa, et vous n'avez pas BOUGER vos fesses !

- Ecoute, on t'a sauvé la vie ce soir. Ca nous est aussi arrivé de se planter, lui ou moi. Annonça Sam d'un air beaucoup plus calme. On était la pour se sauver. On ne dit pas que tu n'es pas compétente, ma…

- Mais c'est une GOSSE ! C'était complètement stupide, irréfléchie, immature, comme plan, Sam !

Sam leva les paumes devant lui avec une moue, comme pour prouvé qu'il n y avait plus rien pour ma défense.

- En même temps je vous ai rien demandé, je vous signal. Pestais-je.

- Bien sur, on allait te laisser te faire réduire en charpie !

Je grimaçais. Il était vrai que j'avais une dette envers eux.

- Vous voulez quoi, que je laisse tomber l'affaire et que je me trouve autre chose ?

- Laisse tombé gamine, oublis un peu tout ça, tu devrais être au lycée, avoir des copines, un chien… Ajouta Dean.

- A la fac. Corrigeais-je. C'est quoi ton problème, tu veux que sous prétexte qu'un espèce de psychologue chasseur à deux francs six sous vienne me faire la moral au bout de deux jours, j'abandonne la chasse ? M'énervais-je.

- Non, je voudrais que sous prétexte que tu sois une gosse avec un esprit à deux franc six sous, tu te rendre compte que t'as rien à faire dans ce milieu !

- Va te faire foutre.

Je me levais brutalement et attrapais mon sac et mon casque… qui fut trop lourd pour mon bras endoloris et ma cote cassée je ne pus que relaisser tout tomber par terre en grimaçant.

- Fais chier.

- Je crois que pour l'instant.. tu n'as pas d'autre choix que rester ici. Remarqua Sam.

- Quelle perspicacité Sherlock ! Grognais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon Sammy, on décolle, on va boucler cette histoire et se tirer d'ici.

- Ou est-ce que vous allez ? Demandais-je subitement. Cooper ?

- J'y avais déjà pensé. Il y avait déjà eu des meurtres pareils il y a vingt ans, et il y a vingt ans, Cooper, le directeur du cirque, était déjà là. Visiblement, ces deux idiots semblaient aussi croire que celui-ci pouvait être notre Râkshasa.

- T'es pas si idiote que t'en a l'air.

- Toi par contre, ta tête de con te résume bien. Je viens avec vous. Vous avez une caisse ? Je peux pas conduire ma moto avec…ça ! Ajoutais-je en lançant un regard dédaigneux à mon bras bandée.

- Tu peux à peine tenir debout… commença Sam.

- Oh ca va hein, j'ai pas douze ans ! Explosais-je en me levant.

Je serrais les dents et effaçais tant bien que mal la douleur, avant de les suivre sans écouter leurs protestations.

- Je te préviens, j'aurais aucun scrupule à te laisser mourir. Me lança Dean. Reste au motel.

- T'es pas mon père. Elle est ou votre voit… Bordel de Dieu !

Je contournais la pure merveille que j'avais déjà vue la veille. Malgré la nuit noir, elle scintillait d'une aura ténébreuse, elle vibrait d'un passé extraordinaire. La sublime Chevrolet noire.

- 1967 ? Soufflais-je émerveillé, en caressant lentement la carrosserie.

Je vis le visage de Dean changer du tout au tout, et prendre une expression très fière.

- T'as de bons gouts en matière de voiture.

J'ouvris la portière sans même lui jeter un regard, et m'affalais sur la banquette arrière. J'inspirais un grand coup. Elle sentait le vintage, le vécue, les histoires. Une merveille. Les frangins s'installèrent à leur tour sans un mot, et la voiture démarra en trombe. Nous roulâmes à peine cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la foire, on nous descendîmes tout les trois.

- Au fait, gamine. Décapiter, oui, mais la lame devait être en cuivre. M'annonça Dean en scrutant les alentours. Sammy, il y avait bien un lanceur de couteau, tu sais, l'aveugle ? Tu devrais aller voir s'il n'a rien en cuivre.

- Ca marche, va retenir Cooper.

J'allais partir avec Dean lorsque celui-ci m'arrêta net.

- Toi, c'est juste hors de question que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai pas besoin d'une handicapée pour me ralentir. Dans ton état, je vais devoir te défendre plus qu'autre chose. Rend toi utile et cherche une lame en cuivre.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je ne rechignais pas plus que ça car je savais bien qu'il avait entièrement raison. Le temps que la douleur s'estompe, mes reflexes ne serait pas assez bons.

- Attend moi l'asperge ! soupirais-je à contre cœur.

Sam se tourna avec un air surpris, tandis que Dean s'éloignait dans la nuit.

- Quoi, je ne suis pas folle au point de me jeter dans la gueule de Cooper. Me défendis-je. Ne crois pas que je viens de lui obéir comme un gentil toutou. Grondais-je.

- J'ai rien dit.

Je soupirais, alors que nous avancions entre les caravanes plongées dans les ténèbres. Je finis par lâcher :

- C'est quoi le problème de ton frangin avec les autres chasseurs ?

Le gentiment Rica.

- Contre les autres chasseurs ? Rien. C'est juste avec toi que Dean a un problème. Ne le prend as mal, surtout. Se rattrapa t il. C'est juste que si nous avions eu le choix, comme toi, nous n'aurions certainement pas finis dans une vieille impala à arpenter le pays à la recherche de monstres.

Je sentis comme une nuance amère de nostalgie dans sa voix.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai eu le choix, moi ? C'est là. Constatais-je subitement devant la porte d'une loge.

Je m'accroupis devant la porte et la crochetais rapidement sous l'œil, je le savais, admiratif de Sam. Un déclic retentit.

Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu es chasseur ? Me demanda t il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Je refermais derrière nous et ajoutais :

- Je te retourne la question.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda subitement une voix chevrotante.

Je sursautais tandis que la lumière s'allumait dans la caravane. Le lanceur de couteau nous faisait face, la mine suspecte.

- Euh… je… bonsoir. Commençais-je. On nous voulait pas vous effrayer.

- J'en ai vu d'autre. Rassura le vieil homme. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? ajouta t il, légèrement sur la défensive.

- En fait, oui. Une lame en cuivre. Ajouta Sam.

Le lanceur eu un bref moment de silence perplexe.

- Ah… les fantasmes de jeune. Finit-il par céder. On va voir ce que je peux trouver.

Il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce ou nous le suivîmes, et il essaya d'ouvrir une grande armoire à tâtons. Quant à moi, j'entrepris d'ouvrir un immense coffre en bois, au hasard, où je n'y découvris que de vieux costumes. Je le refermait quand subitement, j'eu un flash. Je rouvris lentement le coffre, et mon regard tomba sur un costume de clown. Que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le vieil homme qui tâtonnait toujours les étagères. Je m'approchais lentement de Sam, et lui murmurais :

- Il a allumé la lumière.

Il me jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Depuis quand les aveugles allument la lumière ?

Un rire diabolique nous fîmes soudain sursauter. Le lanceur de couteau se tourna vers nous, un sourire cruel et morbide que j'avais déjà vu se dessinant sur son visage. Il ôta ses lunettes, et je vis deux grands yeux rouges nous fixer avec appétit. Je déglutis.

- C'était pas Cooper. Constatais-je en grimaçant.

- Vous n'êtes que deux petits fouineurs horripilant. Et vous allez finir en pâté. Grimaça le Râkshasa.

Et subitement, il disparu sous nos yeux. Nous balayâmes la pièce du regard, perplexe. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un couteau vola droit sur moi. Je me baissais juste à temps, tandis qu'un autre s'éjectait sur Sam.

- Attention!

Il me poussa sur le côté, et j'évitais de peu un troisième couteau. Mais je grimaçais de douleur : il avait heurté ma coté cassé de plein fouet.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, invisible, il a l'avantage !

Je me précipitais tant bien que mal vers la porte, qui ne céda pas sous mon poids. Je réalisais soudainement que nous n'avions toujours pas d'arme pour tuer le Rakshasa, tandis que Sam défonçait la porte à coup d'épaule. De nouveaux couteaux s'éjectèrent et allèrent se planter dans la porte, à quelques millimètres de nous. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche avant de finir en gruyère... Je pris une grande respiration et retraverser la pièce jusqu'à la grande armoire, que je farfouillais de font en comble.

- Cuivre, cuivre… paniquais-je.

Mon regard tomba sur un vieux couteau, qui m'avait tout l'air d'être fait de cuivre. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je le saisis rapidement au moment même en Sam réussis à enfoncer la porte. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur, courant de toutes nos forces. Quelques mètres à peine plus loin, nous croisâmes Dean qui nous lança :

- C'est pas Cooper, j'ai faillis le tuer, il me prend pour un taré, mais c'est pas Cooper !

- On sait, on sait. Ajouta précipitamment Sam, c'est le lanceur de couteau.

- On s'est donc trompé tout…

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'un coup violent m'assainis le dos, et je tombais à plat ventre, le souffle coupé. Je me relevais rapidement et courais, entendant les pas de Sam et Dean qui me suivaient. Le Rakshasa ne devait plus être très loin. Il fallait lui tendre un piège. Je rentrais précipitamment dans le chemin fantôme, et me plaquais derrière un grand miroir déformant. Sam et Dean arrivèrent peu après moi, essoufflé.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le rendre visible. Souffla Sam.

J'allais acquiescer, lorsque subitement, une porte venant de nulle part se ferma entre nous deux.

- Trajet fantôme de merde ! M'écriais-je.

J'entendis les voix étouffées des deux autres derrière le barrage.

- Ca va, ca va ! Leur lançais-je presque inconsciemment.

Je fis demi-tour, résigné à retrouver un moyen de les rejoindre. L'endroit était beaucoup plus effrayant maintenant que je savais ce qu'il renfermait. Des miroirs m'encerclaient de tous les côtés, reflétant un corps meurtris et un visage fatigué. Une étrange musique sonnait dans les airs, rendant l'ambiance glauque, agrémenté de quelques rires malsains. Le chemin n'était éclairé que par de pâle lumière verdoyante, et tandis que j'avançais, d'étranges créatures du décor s'offraient à moi. Lorsque soudain, un déclic s'enclencha, et une masse s'abattit sur moi.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine seulement un squelette, pendu au plafond. Enervé de m'être fait peur par cette pacotille, je l'écartais d'un mouvement brusque.

- Quelle merde. Chuchotais-je.

J'entendis subitement des cris venant du détour du dernier couloir. Je m'y précipitais et trouvais Sam et Dean.

- C'est pas tr…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que j'évitais un couteau de justesse. Je me tournais vers le mur et découvris Dean, coincé contre les parois par cinq couteaux qui traversaient ses vêtements. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais le couteau de cuivre accroché à ma ceinture, et le lançais à Sam, qui le rattrapa avec adresse. Un autre couteau s'envola droit vers nous, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

- Plis les genoux ! Criais-je à Dean, qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Il s'exécuta, et je grimpais dessus avec agilité, et réussis tout juste à déclencher l'alarme incendie, accroché au plafond. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol, tandis que les extincteurs automatiques pleuvaient sur le chemin fantôme. Je vis alors une silhouette se dessiner juste autour des gouttes qui pleuvaient. Juste derrière Sam. J'allais hurler, lorsque Dean me devança.

- Dernière toi, SAM !

Sans broncher, celui-ci se retourna et trancha le Rakshasa à l'aveuglette. Un éclair nous éblouit subitement, suivis d'un hurlement terrifiant. La silhouette partie alors en fumée. Je soupirais, toujours accroupis sur le sol trempé. Je vis Sam se précipiter vers son frère pour l'aider à se dégager, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Vous allez bien?

- Et si moi, je n'avais pas été là, hein, qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé, à votre avis ? grognais-je en imitant grossièrement la voix de Dean.

Je me relevais d'un bond, complètement trempée.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Tranchais-je sans rien attendre de plus.

**Chapitre deux : Los Angeles et Winchesters**

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, nous étions rentré au motel. Encore mouillée jusqu'aux os, je pris rapidement mes affaires que je fourrais dans mon sac, mes clés et mon casque. Je fis un signe d'adieu de deux doigts, et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte pour repartir sans un mot de plus, Sam m'arrêta.

- Il est près de minuit, tu es trempée, et… on ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- T'as peur que j'attrape froid ? ronchonnais-je.

- Tu es blessé. Insista t il.

Je fixais ses yeux bleus un instant, sous le regard goguenard de Dean.

- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais chasseur. Parce que ma mère en était un avant moi. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse décapiter à cause d'une ordure de monstre. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je continuerais à tous les traquer. Parce que je sais qu'ils sont là, parce que je sais qu'ils peuvent briser d'autre famille comme ils l'ont fait avec la mienne. Parce que c'est mon devoir. Lâchais-je en serrant les dents. Alors n'essaie pas de me retenir.

Il soupira.

- OK. Je comprends. Mais… Dean a raison, tu es… jeune.

- Gamine. Chantonna l'imbécile à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Si tu veux… reste avec nous quelque temps, le temps que tu … euh, le temps que tu voudras ?

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive.

- QUOI ?

Nos deux voix, à Dean et à moi, s'étaient emmêlés l'une avec l'autre. Celui-ci s'approcha brutalement de son frère, et bégaya :

- Non mais ca… ca va pas Sammy ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Pourquoi je chasserais avec deux débiles comme vous ?

- Parce qu'on t'as sauvé la mise, une fois. Et que tu nous la sauvé à ton tour. On sera plus fort à trois. Ajout Sam très calmement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- SAMMY ! T'es dérangé ?!

- Ecoute Dean, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est une gosse, et que pour toi, elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'un jour lâché dans la nature avec des démons. Même si elle t'a prouvé le contraire, tu voudrais vraiment avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?

- Que… quoi ?! QUELLE conscience ? Mais je m'en fiche d'elle ! Qu'elle vive sa vie, on vie la notre, c'est comme ça, ça la toujours été !

- Dean… c'est fini le temps ou tu devais veiller sur moi. Alors laisse-moi veiller sur quelqu'un à mon tour.

- Non, non, non, non, hors de question ! C'est une gosse, je veux pas m'assurer qu'elle dormira tout les soirs dans un lit bien chaud, qu'elle se brossera les dents et et… Sam, NON ! Je veille sur toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je devrais aussi veiller sur elle.

Il avait parlé avec tant de force et de haine que cela me fit sourire. Très bien. Il voulait me blâmer et me faire chier ? On allait jouer.

Je reposais mes affaires d'un air très naturel sur le sol.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

- Que… ?! Mais… s'énerva à nouveau Dean.

- Je chasserais avec vous, Dean. Que tu le veuilles, ou non.

Game over. En voyant son visage se décomposer, je su que j'avais gagné la partie. Il jeta un regard noir à son frère, avant d'ouvrir brusquement une bière et de s'assoir fermement.

- Ok… donc on va reprendre depuis le début. Sam Winchester, et lui, c'est Dean, mon frère. Merci de nous avoir sauvés la vie tout à l'heure.

Il me tendit une main que j'hésitais, mais fini par serrer à contre cœur. C'était uniquement pour emmerder le grand Winchester que j'avais accepté. Il était hors de question qu'on devienne amis.

- On peut savoir ton nom… Gamine ? Cracha Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

Je ne réalisais qu'à cet instant que depuis le début, il ne le connaissait même pas.

- Jamie. Je m'appelle Jamie Grant.

- T'es un mec maintenant ? Ajouta t il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je l'ignorais et continuais :

- Mais si je dois rester, on va mettre quelques règles en place. Petit un, vous ne me donnez jamais d'ordre. Je ne suis ni votre petite sœur, ni votre petite protégée, ou quoi que soit d'autre. Petit deux, Je ne roule qu'en moto, petit trois, mes armes, c'est mes, armes. Et petit quatre, aucune question sur ma vie personnelle ou privé. Claire ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche. Ajouta Dean d'un air narquois. Mais on va aussi mettre en place nos propres conditions. Un, tu ne comptes pas sur nous, nous ne sommes si tes grands frères, ni tes protecteurs. Deux, tu ne montes jamais, tu ne touches jamais, à ma caisse. Trois, nos armes, c'est nos armes, et quatre, la première fois que tu nous ralentis dans une enquête, crois moi sur parole que ça sera la dernière. On n'est pas dans un jeu, et on n'est encore moins tes baby-sitters.

- Très bien ! crachais-je.

- Très bien. Répéta t il en descendant le reste de sa bière.

Je vis Sam grimacer du coin de l'œil. Il devait déjà regretter sa proposition. Il savait que j'allais prendre un malin plaisir en leur en faire baver. Sans leur jeter un coup d'œil, j'enlevais mon tee shirt et mon jean trempé, avant de me glisser sous les draps d'un des deux lits. Winchesters se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide et foncèrent vers l'autre lit de vide. Dean s'y jeta dessus en premier, avant de lui lancer un regard niais qui voulait clairement dire : « assume tes actes et dors sur le sofa » Sam soupira une nouvelle fois, arracha une couverture du lit de son frère et alla se poser dans le canapé d'un air grognon. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je dormais à poing fermé.

Je me réveillais avec l'aube ce matin là. Winchesters dormaient encore profondément, et je me levais et m'habillais rapidement. Je sortis de la chambre sans un bruit, sous un soleil déjà chaud. Je m'étirais longuement et traversais la grande route pour aller déjeuner dans le café. Une petite clochette retentit alors que j'ouvrais la porte, et j'allais me laissais tomber sur une des banquettes rouges qui longeaient les vitres. Le café était encore désert, et un serveur fini par faire son apparition. Je commandais distraitement un grand café, et fixais la route d'un air ailleurs. Le soleil levant laissait une aura rouge sur le bitume, donnant cette étrange impression de paysage en flamme. J'avais toujours traversé ses routes, avec ma mère, ou seule. Je fermais les yeux. Avais-je bien fait d'accepter la proposition des Winchesters ? Je ne savais que trop bien que je ne reverrais plus mon chez-moi avant un bout de temps. Il fallait que j'aille chercher d'autres affaires. Machinalement, ma main se porta à la clé autour de mon coup. Le serveur me déposa une grande tasse de café chaud, tandis que je soupirais. Au fond, j'étais seule. Je l'avais toujours été, et peut être que pour une fille de dix-neuf ans, c'était un poids trop lourd à porter. Je me frottais les yeux, alors que la clochette du café retentissait à nouveau. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sam s'installa en face de moi.

- Salut Jamie.

- Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête en me noyant dans ma tasse de café.

- T'es déjà sur une autre affaire ?

- Non. Enfin, peut être. Mais on verra ça plus tard. En fait, je voulais te parler, sans… sans Dean, quoi. Tu sais, ses conditions à la noix qu'il t'a lâché, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. Et je le connais, il essayera de te faire craquer, de te faire perdre la tête, pour que tu quittes cette vie. Mais ne l'écoute pas. Et si tu as besoin, moi, et bah.. je suis là.

Je soupirais.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es le petit frère, et que c'est toujours lui qui a veillé sur toi. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'identifier à toi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un veille sur moi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur quelqu'un. Ca, c'est des trucs de famille. Et ça, j n'en n'ai pas.

Je vidais le reste de ma tasse de café d'une traite et me levais.

- Il faut qu'on repasse chez moi, c'est à une demi-heure d'ici. Lui lançais-je alors en partant.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, je traçais sur les routes avec ma belle bécane, suivis par l'Impala. Je fis même un détour pour rouler un peu plus longtemps, et nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi. Je m'arrêtais et posais mon casque sur ma moto, avant de sortir mes clés. J'entendis les portes de la Chevrolet se refermer, tandis que j'entrais dans mon loft après avoir grimpé quelques marches.

- Waoh… ca ressemble pas vraiment à un appart de jeune fille. Lâcha Dean d'une voix trainante en refermant la porte.

- Il me semblait pas vous avoir invité à entrer. Grognais-je en fourrant quelques vêtements dans mon sac.

Je passais prendre deux trois affaires dans l'autre unique pièce la salle de bain, avant de revenir dans la pièce principale, ou Sam et Dean était absorbé par mon mur remplis d'affiche, d'articles, de cartes de chasse.

- Tu as chassé tout ça toi-même ? Souffla Sam.

- Oui.

- J'ouvris un tiroir du bureau et en sortis un calepin à spiral. Je le feuilletais du regard.

_Polymorphe, 09.09.09, Baltimore, Maryland_

_Goule, 19.09.09, Flint, Michigan_

_Vampires, 01.10.09, Evansville, Indiana_

_Changeling, 12.10.09, Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_Wendigo, 02.11.09, Huntsville, Alabama_

_Dame Blanche, 23.11.09, Akron, Ohio_

_Lens-garou, 15.12.09, Trenton, New Jersey_

_Phantom, 26.12.09, Billings, Montana_

Je le refermais d'un coup sec et le lançais à Dean qui le rattrapa avec agilité. Il me lança un regard soupçonneux, avant d'ouvrir. Il feuilleta un instant la centaine de page, ouvrant des yeux ronds, visiblement impressionné, ses yeux balayant mes deux années de chasse.

- Et ! Le crocotta, 03.05.10, on était aussi sur cette chasse ! Arrêta Sam en plaquant son index sur une ligne. Il avait mystérieusement disparu avant qu'on est pu boucler !

- Et bah c'était moi. Lâchais-je platement en me plantant devant mon armoire.

Je retirais la clé de mon cou et la glissais dans la serrure. Un déclic retentit et je l'ouvrir en grand. Je fourrais tout mes faux papiers dans mon sac, suivit du plus d'arme qui y rentrèrent.

- Tu es plutôt bien fourni. Remarqua Sam en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais utiliser tout ça ?

- Ca suffit, stop ! M'écriais-je subitement en me tournant vers lui. Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais une novice ou une débutante, tout les deux. Je suis au même niveau que vous, si ce n'est pas meilleur. Est-ce que je sais me servir d'une arme ? Est-ce que je sais reconnaitre un démon d'un esprit ? Est-ce que je sais comment les repousser ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas peur de passer des nuits blanches ? Est-ce que je sais ce que c'est de ne pas manger de vrai repas pendant des jours et des jours ? OUI ! Alors merde, foutez-moi un peu la paix !

Je me tournais à nouveau vers mon armoire, continuant d'enfourner tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'avais aucun mérite à faire tout cela. Extérieurement, on aurait pus me considérer comme héroïque, courageuse, vaillante… Mais je n'étais rien de tout ça. Et cette vie n'avait rien de follement excitante non plus. Je fermais la tirette de mon sac avec force, et claquais les portes de l'armoire. Je fermais rapidement les volets du loft, coupais le courant, et annonçais :

- On dégage.

Winchesters sortirent à l'extérieur, et Sam alla m'ouvrir le coffre de l'Impala.

- Tu peux au moins mettre ton gros sac la dedans. Me proposa t il en me voyant flancher sous son poids.

Je ne refusais pas et le jetais dans la voiture, déjà emplie de toute sorte d'armes, avant que Dean ne referme le coffre. Sam s'adossa à la voiture en dépliant une carte :

- Bon, j'ai trouvé un job. Je suis pas sur que ça soit pour nous, mais mieux vaut all… Dean, qu'est ce que t'as ?

Je ne remarquais qu'à cet instant le sourire niais qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

- Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé un boulot.

- Toi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Depuis que Cass a oublié qu'on existait.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait il ?

- Dean… il nous a demandé de ne pas l'appeler… oublis ca, tu veux ?

Dean fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et poursuivit :

- A Los Angeles!

Je faillais m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, tandis que Sam levais les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sur, pour voir de belles actrices, t'es toujours disponible toi ! C'est quoi le boulot ?

- Meurtre sur un plateau de cinéma. Ca s'est vite répandu sur internet, et on raconte que le plateau est hanté. Ajouta Dean.

- Un autre Poltergeist ? Demandais-je.

- Non, même pas. Me répondit Dean en me jetant un regard soupçonneux.

- Euh, de quoi vous parlez, là ? demanda subitement Sam en haussant les sourcils. On n'en sait rien, c'est peut être un pol…

- T'es vraiment aucune culture cinématographie toi ! Raillais-je.

- On parle du film Sammy. Selon la rumeur, le plateau du film Poltergeist était hanté. Ils ont utilisé de vrais ossements humains dans des scènes du film, et le résultat, c'est qu'il y a eu trois acteurs de tué. Ajouta Dean, l'ai désespéré.

- Bon bah… c'est peut être quelque chose comme ça.

- ET puis l'actrice qui a trouvé le corps est… très bonne. Tara Benshley. Ajouta Dean, l'air ailleurs, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- Non mais tu t'arranges pas Dean. Allons y alors. Ca nous changera. Soupira Sam en grimpant dans l'Impala.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Les interrompis-je. Vous croyez que je vais faire mille bornes à moto par cette chaleur ? Vous êtes pas bien !

- Alors monte dans la voiture et arrête de gueuler comme un babouin. Râla Dean en prenant place au volant.

- C'est hors de question que je laisse ma moto ici. Rechignais-je, résignée.

- Très bien, alors reste avec elle ! s'illumina t il.

- Ca te ferait bien trop plaisir. Crachais-je en ouvrant la portière.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel, et quelques secondes plus tard, il démarrait la Chevrolet. Je jetais un dernier regard attristée vers ma moto, avant que l'Impala tourne au prochain coin de rue. Je m'affalais alors contre la banquette, la mine boudeuse. Je remarquais que Winchester trou du cul me fixais dans le rétroviseur.

- Quoi ? aboyais-je. Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- J'ai le hoquet. J'essaie de me faire peur. Répondit-il du tac en tac d'un air grognon.

- T'es con à plein temps ou c'est juste une passion ? Raillais-je alors qu'il déviait à nouveau son regard vers la route.

J'entendis Sam pouffer sur le siège avant, et je ne pu m'empêcher de décrocher un sourire.. qui se dissipa bien vite. Je regardais rapidement l'heure huit heures et demi. Nous en avions au moins pour dix heures de trajet. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulèrent alors que je sentis mes muscles se relâcher, et ma respiration se ralentir. Il semble que je m'endormis.

- Eh tu dors gamine?

Je me réveillais en sursaut et ouvris péniblement les paupières.

- Non, je ferme les yeux pour pas voir ta gueule. Répondis-je d'un air grognon.

- Je me rendis compte que L'impala était arrêté, et Dean grogna avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

- On va se chercher à manger, je te prends un sandwich ? Me demanda Sam avant de sortir à son tour.

- S'te plait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Winchesters étaient de retour, et s'installèrent à l'avant. Sam me lança un sachet en papier, d'où je sortis mon déjeuner. Dean redémarra la voiture, et nous repartîmes. Je me renfonçais dans la banquette en mangeant avidement tandis qu'une musique s'élevait dans la voiture. Je sursautais et avalais mon pain, manquant de m'étouffer. Je tapais le rythme de la musique avec mes rangers, et tout à coup, me mis à chanter avec gaité :

- Je suis sur la route de l'enfer, sur la route de heeeell!

Winchesters se retournèrent vers moi, la mine choquée.

- Bah quoi, j'adore cette chanson.

Sam éclata de rire, et je cru même déceler un sourire chez Dean. Ce qui se révéla être juste, puisqu'à peine quelque seconde plus tard, il se mettait à scander :

- regardez-moi, je suis sur le chemin de la terre promise, je suis sur la route de l'enfer

- highway to hell ! Repris-je en choeur avec lui.

Nous passâmes le reste de la chanson à chanter, ou plutôt à hurler comme des malades, nous prenant au jeu comme dans un concert. Une fois fini, nous éclatâmes de rire. Tout compte fait, tout cela n'allait peut être pas être si mal. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que ronchon retrouve sa nature première, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Gamine, tu resteras à l'écart une fois sur place. T'es pas assez vieille pour te faire passer pour un flic.

- Et toi t'as trop une tête de con. Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable plus de dix minutes ? Abrutit va, tu crois que j'ai fait comment depuis deux ans ! m'énervais-je.

- T'as couché avec tout le monde ?

- Mais va te faire foutre !

- Oh, on se calme ! intervint Sam. Vous pouvez pas agir en adulte deux minutes ?

- C'est pas une adulte.

- Ta gueule Winchester.

- Sois un peu original, dis moi quelque chose qu'on m'est jamais dit ! répliqua t il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Comme le fait que tu sois beau par exemple ?

- STOP ! Je dois vous l'écrire ? s'impatienta Sam. Dean, regarde la route.

Je grognais et me renfonçais dans la banquette, le regard rivé sur ma vitre. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence de mort, mise à part Sam qui tapait sur son ordinateur, commentant l'enquête en cours. Ce ne fut qu'à plus de 21 heures 30 que nous arrivâmes enfin à Los Angeles. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit motel à l'entré de la ville, et tandis que les Winchester allèrent manger un morceau, je m'enfermais dans la chambre. Je balançais mes rangers dans un coin et me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable de mon sac, et commençais à faire quelques recherches. Winchester trou du cul était vraiment un imbécile. Le meurtre avais eu lieu trois jours auparavant, quatre le lendemain, et il voulait se faire passer pour un flic qui venait inspecter les lieux, aussi tard ? Je tapotais les touches de l'ordinateur durant plusieurs minutes, et lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je lançais sans même leur adresser un regard :

- Demain, visite du studio ou se déroule le film à neuf heures tapante. Plateau neuf, il suffira de s'écarter du groupe. Bonne nuit. Ajoutais-je d'un ton sec.

Je remontais les draps sur mon épaule en leur tournant le dos. Je les entendis débarrasser leurs affaires durant quelques minutes, avant de se coucher à leur tour. Je fermais les paupières en soupirant. J'aurais peut être tout compte fait mieux fait de rester chez moi.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, nous nous rendîmes à la visite touristique des studios. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis le réveil, et cela semblait convenir à tout le monde. Nous nous fondîmes dans le groupe, et le guide nous fit monter dans une petite voiturette à 8 places, qui se déplaçaient lentement de plateau en plateau.

- Depuis leur ouverture en 1927, les studios n'ont jamais cessé de travailler. Scandais la guide d'une voix fluette dans un micro.

- C'est ici qu'ils ont tourné le film Creep show ! chuchota Dean à Sam, un sourire de gosse sur les lèvres.

Je l'observais un instant. Et c'était moi qu'il traité de gamine, alors qu'il ne savait plus ou regarder, toujours ce sourire niais illuminant son visage.

- Sur votre gauche, vous pouvez apercevoir les décors qui ont été utilisés pour la série Gilmore girls, et avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez apercevoir une des vedettes de cette série !

Je vis Dean se tordre la nuque pour regarder les plateaux, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Et comme vous le voyez, juste sur votre droite, voici le décor de New-York avenue. C'est là qu'à été tourné Loïs et Clark !

- Amenez-vous. Lançais-je enfin en descendants de la petite voiture en marche.

- Quoi, mais… on fini la visite, et !

Sam me suivit, et Dean fut contraint de l'écouter à contre cœur.

- Le studio neuf et là bas. Remarqua Sam.

- A ton avis, je suis descendu pour quoi ? rétorquais-je.

Je vis Winchester se frotter les mains avec enthousiasme.

- Avec du bol, on verra peut être Matt Damon, Johnny Depp, ou peut être même Angelina Jolie ! Minauda t il.

- Dean, tu dérailles.

- Oh ca va Sammy, on est à Los Angeles quand même !

- Pour bosser, pas pour s'amuser.

Je soupirais, et nous arrivâmes à l'entré du fameux studio. Nous y pénétrâmes juste quand l'immense porte mécanique se refermait. Je fus tout de suite stupéfaite. Un immense décor de forêt sombre prenait la plupart de la place. Pour le reste, c'était emplis de toute sorte de caméras, d'appareil pour son, image, effets spéciaux. Des dizaines de gens affluaient dans tous les coins, prenant des notes, parlant dans des talkies-walkies.

- Cool… murmurais-je.

- Et toi là bas, avec la chemise verte !

Je sursautais et tournais sur moi-même pour voir d'où provenait cette voix d'homme. Sam frappa l'épaule de son frère, qui observa sa chemise, remarquant surement sa couleur kaki.

- Qui.. que.. moi ? demanda t il à je ne sais qui.

- Allez, viens ici !

Je repérais enfin un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, entouré de deux plus jeunes, visiblement en train de se faire passer un savon. Winchester s'approcha de ce qui me semblait être un homme assez important (producteur, peut être) et celui-ci reprit :

- Bon, quand même ! apporte-moi un café.

Vous voulez que .. je vous apporte un café ? demanda Dean, abasourdis.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas assistant pour rien ! S'impatienta t il. Il engage vraiment n'importe qui…

Winchester sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais je passais rapidement une main dans mes cheveux pour leur donner du volume, et m'approchais de lui d'un air assuré. Je lui tapotais le torse comme un bon toutou et lançais à l'homme d'une voix sensuelle

- Il va vous ramener votre café. Mais la prochaine fois, ça sera moi à vos petits soins.

Je lui lançais un clin d'œil, et tirais Winchester par sa chemise avec colère. J'entendis à peine le réalisateur ajouter à ses collègues d'une voix légèrement troublée :

- Enfin une assistante digne de ce nom !

Une fois légèrement à l'écart, je lâchais furieusement Dean et lui lançais :

- T'es idiot ou quoi ?

- Non mais on va pas lui obéir ! Renchérit-il.

- Dean, se mêla Sam, elle a raison. Ca nous fait une bonne couverture, et les assistants sont des esclaves. Donc on obéit. Ajouta t il d'une voix calme.

- Très bien, très bien !

- On se sépare et on récolte le max d'information, on se retrouve d'ici une demi heure. Ajouta Sam.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et fit demi tour sur le plateau. Je commençais par farfouiller dans tous les coins à la recherche de choses suspectes, mais à part de faux couteaux imprégnés de faux sang, de faux hurlement de terreur et de faux costume, je ne trouvais pas grande chose. Je fini par abandonner, et attrapais un homme avec un badge « responsable ».

- Salut, excuse-moi, je fais quelque recherche sur les studios, tu pourrais me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec le décès de Franck Bels, dernièrement ?

Il me jeta un regard moqueur.

- On n'en a même pas parlé à la presse, tu crois vraiment qu'une assistante aurait le droit d'en savoir plus ?

Il pouffa et tourna les talons. Je grognais. Quelle idiote. Je balayais les alentours du regard et vis alors une chaise marqué « Andy Hugh » J'haussais les sourcils il était visiblement acteur du film. Je le scrutais un instant. La trentaine, plutôt beau gosse, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. J'avais toute mes chances. Je regonflais mes cheveux, me pinçais les joues, claquais ma langue et pris un café sur le grand buffet qui trônait dans un coin, avant de me diriger vers lui.

- Andy, un café peut être ? Lui demandais-je à l'oreille.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Je lui adressais mon sourire le plus charmeur et il prit le gobelet avec un sourire avant de dire :

- Offert par vous, avec plaisir. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Janessa-Lynn, je suis la nouvelle assistante. Ajoutais-je en repoussant ma crinière d'un air désinvolte.

Je savais jouer de mon charme et en profiter. Je m'installais donc sur une chaise à ses côté, et me rapprochais le plus près possible de lui, sans le toucher. Je plaçais ma main à une légère distance de sa cuisse, et lui lançais avec une moue légère :

- Mais je ne suis pas certaine de rester.

Je plantais un regard à la fois malicieux et inquiet dans le sien, et je le vis tiquer.

- Oh eh bien euh.. ca serais dommage que vous partiez.. on n a pas l'habitude d'avoir des assistants de cette… qualité. Ajouta t il en fendant un demi-sourire gêné.

Je vis qu'il lançait de petit regard à mes doigts à quelques millimètres de sa cuisse. Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je le touche. Mais je n'en fis rien.

- Comme vous êtes gentil… mais, je ne sais pas. Ajoutais-je en soupirant dramatiquement.

Il tiqua à nouveau sur main qui s'était encore rapproché. Il commença à se dandiner légèrement.

- Pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas ?

- J'ai entendu parler de cette mort tragique… Franck… Franck Bels je crois ?

- Oh lui… il n'a été engagé que pour un jour avant de mourir. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il voulait tenter sa chance et je savais qu'il était en train de prier pour que ma paume dérape sur lui. J'ajoutais donc, en posant lentement ma main sur lui, et en le tutoyant :

- Assez âgé pour toi. Susurrais-je alors. Mais dis-moi d'abord. Repris-je lentement.

Je fis courir mon index et mon majeur de son genoux jusqu'à l'aine et je le sentis frissonner.

- N y a-t-il jamais rien eu d'étrange sur ce plateau ?

- Euh.. eh bien.. quatre morts. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. L'affaire est restée discrète. Souffla t il en fixant mes doigts. Je n'aurais même pas du dire ça…

Je soupirais. Quatre morts. Ce qui signifiait que l'un d'entre eux pouvait bien encore hanter le plateau. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Bon, a plus !

Je me levais et repartit sous son regard abasourdis et déçu. J'avais aperçu Winchesters discuter au buffet, et me joignit donc à eux.

- … détecteur n'a rien trouvé d'anormal. Disait Dean. Je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait aussi bien sur les plateaux. Regarde ça, sandwich à la viande hachée. Ajouta t il en prenant le dit sandwich du buffet. Délicieux ! Ajouta t il en mordant dedans comme un porc.

Je fixais un instant avec dégout le morceau de viande qui lui pendait de la bouche, alors qu'il paraissait en extase devant cette pauvre tranche de pain. Sam secoua la tête et enchaina :

- Franck Bels avait été engagé pour une journée, personne ne le connais, personne ne sais rien sur lui.

- Bravo, on a été aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre. Ajouta Dean, la bouche pleine, et m'ignorant totalement.

- Mais j'ai fait une petite enquête sur le plateau neuf, continua t il. Quatre personnes sont mortes ici depuis son ouverture. Morts brutales, deux suicides, deux accidents.

Je grognais. J'avais fait mon numéro de salope pour rien.

- Il reste peut être l'esprit d'un des morts… répondit Dean en piochant à nouveau sur le buffet.

- Ouais, ca nous donne déjà une base.

- Ah… attend je reviens. Lança soudain Dean en passant devant son frère, ayant visiblement vu quelque chose.

Sam acquiesça et se tourna enfin vers moi.

- Ca va ?

- Comment ça « ça va » ? m'énervais-je. Jamais on me demande ce que j'ai trouvé ? Imbécile. Ajoutais-je. Je suis pas là pour décorer, alors évite de me demander si « ça va » ! T'as voulu que je parte avec vous ? C'est pour bosser, pas pour faire votre petit animal de compagnie mignonne à regarder, OK ?

Je fis demi-tour sans attendre sa réponse, pour voir ce que son frangin fabriquait. Je le vis s'avancer timidement vers Tara Benshley, l'actrice principale de ce qui m'avait tout l'air d'être un film d'horreur. Il arracha un script des mains d'une assistante rondelette qui passait par là, avant de s'avancer vers la célèbre comédienne. Je fis mine de trifouiller une caméra pour pouvoir m'approcher d'eux en toute discrétion, imitée par Sam.

- Euh..je sais pas si vous avez eu ça.. finit il par lancer d'une voix parfaitement dosé pour paraitre à la fois sur de lui, et intimidé.

Il lui montra les feuilles du script en se dandinant légèrement. Tara leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire amusé, et Dean eu à son tour une risette faussement gêné, avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis désolé je débute alors…

- Premier jour ? demanda l'actrice avec amusement et gentillesse.

- Oui… et peut être le dernier aussi répondit Dean avec un demi sourire incertain.

La comédienne éclata de rire, et Winchester attendit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Je suis désolé, ça va sans doute vous gêner mais… j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites Je vous ai vu dans mort en mer…

- Seigneur, s'était pourtant très mauvais : s'esclaffa t elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

- En tout cas merci beaucoup. Poursuivit-elle, charmée.

- De rien…

Il y eu quelque seconde de silence, avant que Winchester de ne reprenne lentement :

- C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé.. le cadavre.. ?

Wouaw. C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir ! J'étais forcée d'admettre qu'il était tout aussi fort que moi à ce jeu là. Et visiblement, nous jouions des mêmes tactiques. Sam et moi tendîmes un peu plus l'oreille, tandis que Tara paru soudainement gênée, baissant la tête et regardant ailleurs.

- Oh pardon, se rattrapa Dean, je suppose que ça vous gêne d'en parler…

- Non.. non au contraire c'est une excellente occasion. C'est bizarre, personne sur le plateau ne m'a dit un seul mot. Je crois qu'ils ont tous très peur de me voir craquer. Ajouta t elle en plissant le nez.

- Ca devait pas être beau à voir.. Insista Dean d'un air sous entendu. Et.. qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était horrible.. il… il avait du sang qui coulait de partout. Aussi bien de ses yeux, que de sa bouche… et … j'ai…

Tara avait l'air vraiment perturbée dès à présent, et eu un rire nerveux.

- Quoi ? Insista encore Winchester.

- J'ai… j'ai vu une forme euh. Pour tout dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai vraiment vu, je sais seulement que… je l'ai vu.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer :

- Mais dites moi vous… connaissiez la victime, ou pas ?

Je grinçais des dents. Il commençait à devenir trop fouineur, et sa voix habituelle reprenait le dessus, et n'avait plus rien d'intimidé. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse avant de se faire démasquer. Pourtant, l'actrice répondit :

- Oh non… pratiquement pas.

- C'est bizarre, on dirait que personne ici ne savait qui s'était ! commenta Dean.

- J'ai une photo ! J'ai prit l'habitude d'en prendre sur les tournages, ca occupe le temps, lorsque le reste de l'équipe vous fait attendre. Ajouta Tara.

Je fronçais le nez. Elle devait vraiment être tombée sous le charme de Dean pour en faire autant. Elle farfouilla dans son carnet de note, et montra visiblement une photo, que je ne pu apercevoir. Mais a la vu de la tête qu'il tira dans la seconde qui suivit, je compris que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

•

- Ce n'était pas Franck Bels. Répéta Winchester pour la centième fois, dix minutes plus tard, alors que nous montions dans l'Impala. Sur la photo, ce n'était pas Franck Bels. Sam, cherche l'adresse de… Gérard.. Gérard Sanchez ! Il est Forcément à Los Angeles :

Il démarra la voiture alors que je ronchonnais :

- Tu veux pas t'expliquer ? Comment sais tu que ce n'était pas Bels ? Et c'est qui ce Sanchez ?

- Je t'ai sonné gamine ? Grogna t il. Sam, tu trouves ?

Il avait déjà ouvert son ordinateur et tapait sur plusieurs touches à la fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam indiqua une adresse à dix minutes d'ici.

- Tu nous dis ce que tu as découvert ou tu va marmonner tout seul comme un skyzo encore longtemps ? Demanda t il finalement en claquant son ordinateur.

- Sur la photo. Coopéra Dean. C'est l'acteur Gérard Sanchez, ce Franck bels est une pure invention !

Quoi ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire. Nous roulâmes donc jusqu'à de petites résidences tranquilles, ou Dean s'arrêta et sortit en trombe de sa voiture en répétant :

- Je suis sur que c'est Gérard Sanchez…

- Oh ferme la Winchester, on a comprit ! M'impatientais-je alors que Sam frappait à la porte.

Quelques instants après, elle s'entrouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un cardigan grisâtre sur le crâne, et une vieille chemise hawaïenne.

- Gérard Sanchez ? demanda Dean.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes encore en vie.. constatais-je.

- Et vous n'êtes pas Franck Bels. Ajouta Sam.

- Vous étiez le soldat du désert numéro quatre dans métal Storm et la destruction ! conclus Dean d'un air très satisfait.

- C'est vrai… confirma l'homme d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je le savais, je vous avez reconnu ! J'aime ce que vous faites. Ajouta t il en retrouvant son sourire niais. Vous étiez une des toutes première victimes dans Mort en vivre trois !

- Mort ou vivre trois ! répété Sanchez en riant. Bien joué mon gars ! Allez, entrez donc par ici.

- Merci. Répondîmes tous trois en chœur.

- Installez-vous, je vous en pris ! Vous qui avez découvert mon secret ! Ria t il.

Nous nous jetâmes un regard furtif.

- C'est un coup des producteurs. Soupira Sanchez en nous tendant une assiette de petit gâteau. Ils m'ont pris pour jouer ce pauvre Franck.

- Et faire croire qu'il avait été tué. Poursuivis-je pour lui.

- Oui, pour faire croire à un plateau hanté. De la publicité gratuite quoi, c'st très bon pour un film d'horreur. Ajouta t il en s'asseyant sur le divan. Au point que la rumeur circule déjà sur internet !

- Oui, ca on sait. Lança Sam avec un sourire forcé.

Je me concentrai pour garder mon calme Tout ça n'était qu'un canular géant.

- Et vous trouvez pas ça cruelle ? Vous avez traumatisé la pauvre Tara Benshel ! Se souvint subitement Dean.

- A moins qu'elle n'est était dans la combine. Ajoutais-je, satisfaite.

Je croquais dans un biscuit.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez aussi facilement. Poursuivis-je, très contente de voir que son don de persuasion n'était peut être pas si fort.

- Non, me contredit Sanchez. Elle n'était pas au courant, elle aurait pu faire tout capoter.

Dean me lança un sourire victorieux, et je lui grimaçais alors que Sam demandait :

- Et le fantôme qu'elle prétend avoir vu ?

- Une projection. Vous savez, mon but n'était en rien de choquée cette jeune femme, j'ai simplement joué le rôle qu'on ma demandé.

Je tiquais. Tout un stratagème, juste pour un peu de pub. Je commençais à me sentir bouillir alors que Sanchez continuait :

- Et puis ce na pas fait vraiment de mal.

Oh a part les mille bornes fait avec deux imbéciles, et deux jours gâchés pour des conneries ? Non, évidement. Mais je me contentais de dire d'un air forcé :

- Bien sur. Bon, merci pour votre hospitalité, mais on va devoir prendre congé.

Je me levais d'un bond et sortit d'un pas précipité. J'entendis Winchesters discuter encore quelques secondes, avant de me suivre à l'extérieur.

- Ta gueule Winchester. Lançais-je à Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, j'ai rien dit !

- J'anticipe.

- Bon… je crois qu'on peut bouger de Los Angeles. Fini par lâcher Sam en rentrant dans l'Impala.

Je me laissais tomber sur la banquette arrière d'un air grognon, tandis que Dean démarrait. La radio se mit automatiquement en marche, et alors que nous venions à peine de quitter la résidence, je me redressais subitement.

- Monte le son.

- « …e tournage du film les brumes de l'enfer tourne au cauchemars. Après la rumeur d'un assistant décédé, voilà que le producteur du film, Brad Cutley, a été retrouvé pendu sur le plateau. De quoi faire frémir ! »

Je vis Winchesters se lancer un regard surpris.

- C'est celui qui m'avait demandé un café ! Se rappela Dean. Tout compte fait, on a peut être du boulot ici. Annonça t il. Je vais retourner au studio pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Sam, tu devrais faire des recherches sur les quatre précédent morts du studio neuf. On a peut être un fantôme à liquider, tout compte fait.

- Allons y. lança Sam.

- Oui, et moi je vais retourner au moral me chercher un bon chocolat chaud, avant de filer sous ma couette et me rendormir jusqu'à seize heure ! finis-je par minauder d'une voix fluette.

- Bonne idée. Approuva Dean. Au moins tu seras pas dans nos pattes.

- T'étais bien content que je sois dans tes pattes quand t'étais face au Rakshasa hein, Winchester ? Raillais-je à nouveau.

- Et je le serais encore plus quand t'auras disparu de ma vue.

- Tu sais respirer par le nez ?

Il me lança un regard surpris dans le rétroviseur.

- Alors ferme ta gueule.

L'impala freina subitement.

- Vous êtes à cinq minutes du motel. Dehors.

- Dean… commença Sam.

- Sammy, sois tu sors avec elle tout de suite, soit tu restes avec moi et on la laisse se démerder.

Il leva les mains comme pour se proclamer innocent, tout en sortant de la voiture.

- Gamin. Lançais-je en claquant violement la porte.

- La prochaine fois que tu claque ma caisse comme ça, tu sortiras entre quatre planches de bois. Cracha Dean par la fenêtre avant de redémarrer vivement.

Je le regardais s'éloigner un instant.

- Mais quel espèce de crétin ! Ronchonnais-je en balançant mon sac sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Protesta Sam d'un air grognon.

- Oh apporté ça va.

Non marchâmes presque un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que le motel se dresse devant nous. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre, avant de s'écrouler sur les lits. Je baillais longuement.

- A ton avis, Dean est vraiment entrain d'enquêter sur la mort du producteur, ou il joue les petits assistants parfaits ? Finis-je par lâcher en fixant le plafond.

- Un peu des deux, surement. Dean a des comportements de femme en cycle, de temps à autre.

J'éclatais de rire en me redressant.

- Il me fera pas craquer, tu sais.

Sam plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

Je sais. C'est bien que tu sois là. Ca nous teste, tous. Lui, pour qu'il reconnaisse que nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde tout seul. Moi, pour me prouver qu'il y a encore des gens sains d'esprit, des gens bien, qui sont capable de se battre. Toi… je ne crois pas que tu sois là seulement pour l'emmerder.

Il paru réfléchir un instant.

- Je suis toujours… toujours en colère contre tout le monde, contre tout. J'ai été en colère contre mon père, pour nous avoir élevé dans un merdier pareil Contre Dean, de m'y avoir ramené, contre ma mère, pour nous avoir abandonné. Contre toutes ces créatures qui rôdent, qui rendent cette planète encore plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'est. Même contre moi parce que je ne fais jamais les bons choix. Mais j'ai appris à refouler cette colère, parce que c'est le genre de sentiment qui te bouffe, qui te ronge jusqu'à la moelle, et qui te fais devenir fou. Mais c'est aussi cette rage qui alimente mes chasses. Je me bats pour chasser cette fureur, je chasse pour qu'un jour, tout ça se termine.

Je le fixais sans un mot.

- Mais toi Jamie, tu m'intrigues. Dean ne voit en toi qu'une gamine en quête d'aventure et de vengeance… mais… je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu es réellement là. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à la fac, avec des gens de ton âge…

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il parlait plus avec lui-même qu'avec moi directement, mais j'eu comme le souffle coupé. La colère. Il se nourrissait de sa colère. Visiblement, Dean s'alimentait de justice. Et moi ? … s'il savait, si un jour il découvrait ce que j'étais réellement, au pl…

Je secouais la tête et changeais de sujet du tout au tout. J'attrapais mon ordinateur et lançais :

- Bon, ces recherches !

- Oui, oui bien sur euh… bah, commençons !

Il s'installa avec son propre ordinateur, et nous pûmes commencer à tapoter sur nos claviers respectifs, pour avoir plus de renseignements sur les quatre défunts. Après quelques minutes de silence, je tins enfin un article de presse intéressant. L'air satisfait, je me penchais vers l'écran pour débuter ma lecture, lorsque soudain… mon écran devint subitement noir, après avoir émis un son qui ne fut absolument pas rassurant.

- Merde !

Je me redressais vivement et tapais sur le clavier avec violence.

- Il a planté, le con ! J'avais trouvé quelque chose !

Je le refermais violemment et allais me poser sur le lit, juste derrière Sam. Je regardais son propre écran, et lui indiquais du bout du doigt où cliquer. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule d'un air blasé.

- Ton frère commence quand même à me saouler avec ses sautes d'humeur. Lâchais-je platement alors que Sam ouvrait et fermait des pages internet.

Je le sentis soupirer.

- Jamie… tu es avec nous depuis moins d'une semaine, et… tu ne sais pas tout. Nous avons un ami, Dean et moi. Qui est, comment dire… en guerre. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

Il se tourna vers moi et je dus me reculer.

- Il compte beaucoup pour nous. Tu sais, nous avons perdu notre mère très jeune. Puis notre père, il y deux ans. Et l'année passé, deux amies chères. Plus tout les gens que nous n'avons pas réussis à sauver au cours de nos chasses. Dean ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il est sur les nerfs.

- Oh… le fameux « Cass », c'est ça ?

Je me rappelais de Dean, qui clamait clairement qu' il chassait pour oublier son ami, juste avant qu'on ne parte pour Los Angeles.

- Castiel, oui. Je t'ai mentis. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, ce n'était pas pour te protéger, ni pour vraiment nous aider à … chasser. Je voulais que Dean pense à autre chose.

Je sursautais.

- Excuse-moi ? crachais-je en me levant. Tu… QUOI ? tu m'as prit comme souffre-douleur pour ton frangin timbré ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Le prend pas mal Jamie, t'es quelqu'un de … enfin, c'était pas contre toi. Je t'aime bien, mais Dean passe avant tout. Je voulais qu'il.. se sente mieux.

- Je n'ai été qu'un pion. Raillais-je, la rage au cœur. T'es encore pire que lui. Crachais-je. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- J'ai pas envie que ça aille plus loin, que ça dégénère. Ecoute, j'ai eu tord. Maintenant que t'es là, autant en profiter… non ?

- Non mais j'HALLUCINE !

Je me rapprochais rapidement de son visage et crachais :

- Si je n'avais pas une once de conscience, je te découperais en morceau, Winchester.

- Jamie… commença t il.

- Ta gueule. Ajoutais-je en m'écartant. Depuis le début, tu t'es foutu de moi. « me protéger ». Tiens donc. Tout ça parce que Winchester numéro deux n'a plus de nouvelle de son petit chéri. C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule. Écoute-moi bien. Tu ne me parle plus, tu ne me regarde plus, tu ne m'approche plus, à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. Je termine l'affaire, et je me casse. Et j'espère pour toi que je ne recroiserais jamais ta gueule, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister à l'envie de te l'exploser.

Je me relaissais tomber violement sur mon lit, et rallumais mon ordinateur. Je fouillais l'historique pour retrouver la page à laquelle j'avais planté, et débutais ma lecture. Je mis peu de temps à avoir des informations sur les quatre morts. Billy Bird, 35 ans, un électricien mort d' un accident tragique, Adam Proos, 71 ans, mort d'une crise cardiaque durant le tournage d'une scène, Andrew Crew, assistant de 25 ans, tombé du haut d'un décor, mais ce qui attira plus particulièrement mon attention, ce fut Rosie Hedgcombe, une starlette des années quatre-vingt. Elle avait visiblement eu une liaison avec un des producteurs. Celui-ci en a apparemment eu assez, a rompu, et l'a viré des studios. C'est là que Rosie se suicida en se pendant sur le plateau neuf. Bingo. Un producteur était mort. Peut être se vengeait elle de tout ceux qui passait par là ? A vérifier. J'expliquais platement à Sam ma découverte, et nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'au plateau neuf, sans dire un mot. Je mis quelques minutes à trouver Dean, micro et oreillette à l'oreille, mangeant un sandwich devant le tournage d'une scène. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me plantais à côté de lui en croisant les bras. Je fixais les décors de la scène. Une vieille maison en bois perdu dans une forêt sombre. Visiblement, Tara jouait le rôle d'une adolescente qui faisait face à un fantôme.

- Vite, met du sel, Jimmy ! reste dans le cercle… tu n'entends pas ce bruit… il est là… je le sens… et… et..

Tara eu une grimace de fatigue.

- Coupé ! Tara, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda un des mecs de la prod.

- Je suis désolé… je suis fatiguée. Et puis… du sel… pourquoi un fantôme aurait il peur du sel ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Ouais, c'est vrai.. Acquiesça l'homme.

Il se tourna vers d'autres hommes assis sur des sièges derrières les caméras.

- De quoi peut avoir peur un fantôme ?

- Un fusil ? Proposa l'un d'eux en grimaçant.

- Mouais… c'est toujours plus crédible que du sel ! aller, va pour le fusil. Une pause, on reprend dans cinq minutes tout le monde !

Je remarquais alors un petit gars à lunette, qui avait l'air d'un assistant. Il était pétrifié, et semblait écumer de rage.

- Un fusil… un fusil pour faire peur à un fantôme. Il faut du SEL. C'est n'importe QUOI !

Il explosa et me bouscula en partant en trombe.

- Oh, Walter n'a pas l'air d'accord avec le scénario. Remarqua Dean. Bon gamine, du nouveau ?

Sam nous rejoignit enfin, tandis que Dean nous apprenait :

- Brad Cooper est mort pendu, en plein milieu d'une scène. Tara a l'air bouleversé. Tout le monde, est bouleversé.

- Ca colle avec ce qu'on a découvert. Rosie Hedgcombe s'est pendu il y a plus de trente ans, pour s'être fait jeté par un producteur. On pense qu'elle se venge de tous ceux qui passent sur ce plateau. Annonça Sam.

- On sait ou elle est enterrée ?

- Lost Valley. Lâchais-je platoniquement.

- Alors on sait quoi faire ce soir … on décolle.

•

A minuit passé ce soir là, nous prîmes donc l'impala pour nous rendre au cimetière de lost valley. Aucun d'entre nous ne parla durant le voyage de plusieurs minutes, et je fus la première dehors à peine était elle garée. J'ouvris le coffre, et en sortit une pelle, avant de m'aventurer dans la brume qui flottait quelques centimètres au dessus de la terre. J'entendais les pas de Winchesters derrière moi, tandis que j'observais chaque pierre tombale à la recherche de Rosie Edgcombe. Je frissonnais. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je perdais le fil de mon objectif. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Sam, qui s'était moqué de moi depuis le début. J'avais toujours avancée seule, et pour une fois que je décidais de m'ouvrir un peu… voilà ce qui se passait.

- Elle est là !

Je sursautais et balayais le cimetière du regard. Je trouvais Dean adossé à une tombe, à quelques rangées de moi. Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui, et nous commençâmes à creuser sans un mot. Mais à peine avais-je planté la pelle une première fois dans le sol humide, qu'une fulgurante douleur me transperça, juste là ou ma côte était brisée. Je dû flancher un quart de seconde, car la voix sarcastique de Dean s'éleva dans la pénombre :

- Tu vas survivre à ton bobo gamine ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et creusais plus vivement en lui répondant sèchement

- Toi en tout cas, tu survireras pas à ta connerie.

Je serrais les dents et fit abstraction de ma blessure. Nous creusâmes pendant près d'une demi heure, avant de finalement tomber sur un bruit sourd. Quelques seconde plus tard, Sam ouvrait le cercueil en bois, et l'arrosait d'essence. Il remonta hors de la tombe, et annonça :

- Bon… c'est partit !

Et Dean alluma son briquet avant de le laissé tomber sur le cadavre de Rosie Edgcombe, qui s'enflamma subitement.

- C'est fini. Soufflais-je en faisant demi -tour. Maintenant, je me casse.

J'allais me reposer sur l banquette arrière de l'Impala. Je fixais le paysage brumeux à travers la vitre durant un instant. Le lendemain à la première heure, je reprendrais le bus jusque chez moi. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant. La porte avant du conducteur s'ouvrit alors subitement, et Dean passa la tête d'un air ahuris.

- Comment ça, tu te casses ?

- Ca devrait te réjouir.

- Pourquoi ? Ajouta t il en s'installant sur le siège, alors que Sam en faisait de même.

- Mêle-toi de tes fesses. Vu la superficie, t'en a pour un moment.

- Calme toi gamine ou je te laisse camper ici. Grimaça Dean. Bon, alors, qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à nous quitter ?

- Avec vous, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peux arriver. Soupirais-je alors.

- Tu… te sens en sécurité ? lança subitement Sam avec surprise en se tournant vers moi.

- Non, je me fais chier. Vous me faites chier. Tu te décides à démarrer oui ou merde ? cinglais-je.

•

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais après une courte nuit de sommeil, malgré le fait de m'être couché directement en rentrant du cimetière, sans bien sur adresser un moindre mot aux Winchesters. Je m'étirais un instant et me redressais. Je balayais la chambre du regard… avant de sauter sur mes pieds. Winchester n'étaient plus là. Leurs affaires, par contre, étaient encore entassées dans un coin. Je m'approchais de la petite table en bois ou un mot griffonné avait été déposé : « coréalisateur décapité par un ventilateur. Partit aux studios. Rien ne te retient, vole de tes propres ailes gamine, et ne te sens plus obligé de trainer dans nos pattes. » Je grognais. Bon. Ce n'était pas fini. Et je n'allais pas laisser une affaire non résolue. Je froissais le papier et le jetais dans la corbeille. Je me laissais tomber sur le bord du lit. Décapité par un ventilateur. Ce n'était pas le mode opératoire de Rosie Edgcombe. Et puis ca ne pouvais pas être elle, nous avions réduit ses os en cendre. Je fronçais les sourcils. N y avait il pas eu un mort au studio 9, d'un « accident tragique ? » J'attrapais mon ordinateur, et retrouvais rapidement mes recherches de la veille grâce à l'historique. Billy Bird, électricien de 35 ans, mort par accident tragique. Je cliquais sur le lien. Bingo. Mort par décapitation d'un ventilateur géant pour effets spéciaux lors d'une réparation. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi deux esprits différents essayaient de perturber ce tournage. Après quelques minutes de recherches, je découvris que Billy Bird avait été incinéré. Je soupirais et claquais fermement l'ordinateur. Nous tournions en rond. Je tapotais impatiemment mes doigts sur le lit pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à apercevoir le sac de Dean. Je me levais d'un bond, et farfouillais à l'intérieur, pour y trouver un CD, que je ressortis avec fierté. Les heures de tournages du film qu'il avait réussis à avoir. Ca restait notre dernier espoir. Je passais le DVD dans le lecteur de mon ordinateur, et m'installais devant. Parfois, des esprits se montraient sur les appareils technologiques tels que caméra, téléphone portable, appareil photo. Peut être allais-je trouve un indice… j'espérais surtout en trouver un.

•

Deux heures plus tard, toujours rien. J'avais visionné au moins dix fois les mêmes scènes, recoupées, retournées, recommencées, sans résultats. J'étais encore à demi concentré sur les images lorsque la chambre du motel s'ouvrit sur Winchesters, visiblement contrariés et épuisés.

- Encore là toi… marmonna Dean d'un air grognon.

- Juste pour t'emmerder encore un peu. Raillais-je sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Rien. Soupira Sam. On est dans l'impasse totale. C'est la merde.

- Et vous faites quoi quand vous êtes dans la merde ? M'énervais-je. Vous vous asseyez et attendez que le temps passe ?

- On appelle Cass. Lâcha Dean d'un ton morne, en parlant à Sam plus qu'à moi.

Cass. N'était-ce pas ce fameux ami disparu, ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Dean… commença Sam.

- Quoi, QUOI ? c'est notre ami Sam, et il ne fait rien pour nous rassurer, pour nous le prouver !

- Tu sais comment il est, c'est un a…

- C'est un fils de pute. Marmonna Dean en ouvrant une bière avec violence.

Je haussais les sourcils en soupirant. Ils devenaient de plus en plus graves. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur l'écran, ou l'actrice Tara Benshel récitait un rituel pour appeler les démons, me semblait-il.

- « Oh forces occultes de l'au-delà… »

- Il finira bien par réapparaitre, tu le traiteras de tous les noms, et tout ira bien, comme toujours… reprit Sam.

- Non, quelque chose ne vas pas comme toujours, Sammy. S'impatienta son frère.

- « oh esprit malfaisant des ténèbres, »

- Alors appelle-le !

- Fermez-la ! criais-je subitement.

- « serviteur de notre maitre à tous le tout puissant Satan »

Winchesters se tournèrent subitement vers moi, surpris, alors que je repassais la scène.

- Ecoutez…

- « Oh forces occultes de l'au-delà, oh esprit malfaisant des ténèbres, serviteur de notre maitre à tous le tout puissant, allé montrer votre toute puissance aux défenseurs du bien...

- C'est la vrai, l'invocation… c'est le bon rituel nécromantique. Réalisais-je.

- Mais… qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans un film d'Hollywood ? S'interrogea Sam.

- Les rituels sont très difficiles à trouver… comment auraient-ils pu ? poursuivis-je.

- Et c'est peut être à cause de ces incantations que tout ces esprits s'acharne ici. Termina Dean. Je crois qu'un tour chez le scénariste s'impose.

•

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, nous frappions à la porte du bureau de Marty Hamilton, le fameux scénariste, aux studios 9. Il y eu un faible « entrer » ! et winchester poussa la porte.

- Désolé les gars, le tournage a été arrêté. Soupira t il d'un air triste en nous voyant pénétrer la pièce.

- Oui, on sait… commença Dean. Mais c'était tellement captivant, enfin bon… on a lu le script jusqu'au bout.

- Ah oui? S'enthousiasma Marty.

- Oui, continua Sam et c'était assez super, vraiment !

- Ouais, c'est plutôt réussis, affirma t il ensuite avec un large sourire. Et c'est plutôt à votre gout à vous entendre ! Et mademoiselle, une fan elle aussi ? ajouta t il l'air fin heureux en me fixant.

Je baissais la tête en souriant, l'air faussement timide.

- Oui, et ce que je trouve super chouette, c'est votre soucis du détail.

- Ouais, c'est ca ma force ! J'ai peut être de gros défauts par ailleurs, mais ça, c'est mon truc ! confirma t il, légèrement prétentieux. Le moindre détail compte, vous savez.

- En fait, c'est incroyable de voir de quelle façon vous travaillez chaque détail ! Lança Dean d'un air impressionné.

- Oui, regarde, ajoutais-je les yeux brillants, même les incantations faites aux esprits, extraordinaire !

Malheureusement, le sourire du scénariste retomba directement en une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Vous… appréciez ce charabia ?

Je vis Winchester se lancer un regard à la fois surpris et gêné. Marty soupira avec impatience.

- C'est l'œuvre de Walter. Walter Dickson, le scénariste original. C'est curieux que ça vous plaise…

Dean sursauta et grimaça légèrement.

- Walter ? Le petit gros à lunette ? C'est bien l'assistant, non ?

- C'est plus qu'un assistant. Ajouta t il avec agacement. Une close de son contrat lui permet d'être présent.

- Mais… il a écrit les invocations ? Insista Dean.

- Oui, il a écrit un script complet. Seulement, il n'a aucun intérêt. Il ne parle que de choses.. paranormal. J'en ai sucré 90% pour le rendre lisible, et encore 10% pour le rendre bon. Grogna ensuite Marty.

Nous eûmes tout les trois un sourire forcé.

- Est-ce que par hasard vous avez gardé le scénario original quelque part ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voudriez lire une connerie pareille ? S'indigna le scénariste.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'avancer vers son bureau. Je me penchais légèrement en avant et lui murmurais :

- Et bien… ca nous permettrais de nous rendre compte de la qualité de votre travail, et de tout ce que vous avez du donner pour arriver à une telle merveille …

Je le vis rougir légèrement.

- Oh.. dans ce cas… il doit me rester quelques exemplaires.

Il se leva et farfouilla ses tiroirs un instant, avant d'en ressortir deux script identiques.

- Merci.. ajoutais-je en lui prenant délicatement. Bon et bien.. j'espère sincèrement que le tournage va vite reprendre.. on se voit bientôt ! Je fis demi-tour rapidement, suivis des Winchester.

- Bien joué. Annonça Sam.

- Toi, ferme-la. Lui répondis-je en feuilletant le script.

- Ah, elle a aussi une dent contre toi maintenant ? lança Dean d'un air satisfait.

- C'est pas une dent que j'ai, c'est la mâchoire. Raillais-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture, et je me laissais tomber sur la banquette, continuant ma lecture. Je poursuivis jusqu'au motel, ou, arrivé là bas, je donnais le deuxième exemplaire à Dean. Je passais plus d'une heure à lire, et finis par jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus ma page.

- T'as commencé au moins ? Grognais-je à Dean qui buvait tranquillement une bière.

- Oui.

- T'en est ou ?

- Au titre.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien chez toi Winchester ? Crachais-je.

- Vous n'avez pas?

- Bah moi non plus. Concluais-je en fermant sèchement le script. Ils auraient vraiment du garder le scénario de Walter, il est passionnant. Mais quand on le lis, c'est un vrai manuel de conjuration. Il explique presque comment appeler les démons et leur demander de faire ce qu'on veut.

- De tuer par exemple, Tenta Sam.

- Ouais, par exemple. Ce qui veut dire que Walter s'y connait forcément bien en magie noire.

- Et le fait de lui avoir piqué son script n'a pas du lui faire plaisir… ajouta Dean.

- Parfait mobile. Termina Sam.

- On ferait mieux de retourner aux studios, avant que ça ne soit Marty Hamilton qui finisse en pâté. Ajouta Dean en se levant d'un bond.

Nous le suivîmes donc après avoir pris quelques armes, et l'Impala roula à nouveau quelques minutes jusqu'au studio. Nous sortîmes avec précipitation.

- Grouillez vous, avant qu'il ne parte, il est tard ! lançais-je en m'élançant à travers les décors de film.

Nous courûmes jusqu'au studio 9, ou nous pénétrâmes par la porte de secours. Je grimpais des escaliers en fer, et débouchais sous les plafonds du plateau du sombre décor de la cabane en bois, au niveau des projecteurs.

- On va voir s'il est encore dans son bureau ? Proposa Sam.

- Chut… attend…

- Tu voulais me voir Walter ? J'ai du boulot, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Nous échangeâmes tout les trois en regard. C'était bien la voix de Marty. Je me penchais sur la balustrade, et vu de cette hauteur, j'eu une pleine vu sur Marty et sur Walter, qui lui faisait face au milieu d'arbre de du décor.

- Walter, j'ai pas le temps, je travaille sur un script !

- Je crois que vous y avez tous déjà trop travaillé… grogna Walter.

- Il en avez besoin. Soupira Marty. On aurait pu en discuter dans mon bureau.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout ce qu'il y a dans mon scénario et parfaitement exacte. Il aurait du nous donner un vrai film d'horreur comme les puristes rêvent d'en regarder. Mais… vous avez refusé tout ca… vous y avez mis des jolies filles sexy et des grosses plaisanteries. Tout était vrai.

- On s'en balance tous, que le script soit vrai ! s'énerva Marty.

Je me tournais vers Dean et murmurais :

-On fait quoi… on attend ?

- On attend de savoir comment cet enfoiré fait pour contrôler les démons. Me répondit-il.

- De toute façon, continua le scénariste, on parle de fantôme et tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas !

- C'est la que tu as tord Marty…

Et subitement, Walter leva une sorte de talisman en bois, représentant une espèce d'étoile.

- Oh Satan, oh force de l'enfer qui régnaient sur le mal, je m'adresse à vous, venez sur terre, prendre les âmes des morts !

Je sursautais. Ca allait mal tourner.

- Ca suffit comme ça, on a assez parlé.

Et alors que Marty allait faire demi-tour, un hurlement déchira le studio. Il faisait face à …

- MERDE ! crachâmes-nous en chœur.

Nous nous redressâmes tout les trois, tandis que le fantôme à moitié décapité de Billy Bird actionnait le ventilateur géant, et trainait Marty par la jambe vers celui-ci.

- Non, Pas de NO! Hurlait Marty.

- T'as tout gâché ! scandait Walter. T'as détruit le travail d'une vie !

Nous descendîmes le plus rapidement possible les escaliers de métal, et traversâmes la sombre forêt du décor en courant aussi vite que nos jambes ne purent nous le permettre.

- Non, nooooon ! beuglait Marty tandis que Bird le trainait de plus en plus près des hélices.

- Tu vas découvrir très bientôt ce que c'est d'être un fantôme ! Brailla Walter.

- Oh non, pas encore ! Cria Dean en chargeant son fusil au sel.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver sur les lieux qu'il tira dans le spectre, qui s'évanouit dans les airs. Je me précipitais sur le ventilateur que je stoppais sans difficulté, tandis que Sam allait aider Marty à se relever.

- Vous savez que vous arrivez au poil ? trembla t il.

- Ouais, on sait. Lâcha Dean en fixant Walter. Qu'est ce que tu fou Walter ? Tu fais revenir les démons d'entre les morts ? Tu les fais commettre des meurtres pour toi ? Tu prends de gros risque. Tempêta t il.

Visiblement, Walter avait l'air d'avoir plus peur de Winchester qu'une bande de démons, car il recula, l'air terrifié.

- Laissez-moi accomplir… mon devoir. Vous ne comprenez rien à tout ca.

Il grimpa des escaliers de fer sur les côtés du studio, tandis que Sam ajoutait :

- Oui, vous avez raison, on ne comprend rien !

- Écoutez-moi…

Il s'arrêta sur une marche et se tourna vers nous, l'air dépité.

- Vous mettez tout votre cœur dans une œuvre qui prend des années de travail… des années… et quelqu'un vous la vole ! Et il en fait une pale copie ! hurla t il de désespoir en montrant Marty du doigt, qui lui, paraissait encore trop sous le choc pour réaliser.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un film ! grogna Dean, sans prendre la peine de baisser son arme.

Walter s'essuya le front d'un revers de main, et l'air à la fois anxieux et désespéré, il ajouta :

- Ecoutez… je n'ai rien contre vous trois parce que vous n'êtes pas concerné mais… par pitié, allez-vous en… vite ! Mais Marty lui, doit rester. Ajouta t il en haussa la voix.

- C'est hors de question ! éclatais-je. Et ca n'a rien à voir avec Marty, c'est une question de principe ! tonnais-je en.

- J'aurais pourtant essayé…

Et c'est alors qu'il leva à nouveau son talisman,

- Venez force du mal, je vous appelle sur terre…

- Arrêtez, Walter ca ne sert à rien… tenta Sam.

- J'invoque votre présence !

Le studio se mit alors subitement à trembler, comme si un tremblement de terre se produisait sous nos pieds. Nous nous jetâmes tous un regard affolé, et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, trois fantômes à moitié décharnés avançaient vers nous, l'air menaçant. Marty se planqua rapidement derrière Sam, Tandis que Dean et moi chargions nos fusils de sel avec rapidité. Mais à peine avions nous levé nos armes qu'ils disparurent tout trois à la fois. Je baissais mon fusil, aux aguets.

- Ou sont-il passés… commençais-je.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsque Sam s'envola contre un arbre, retombant comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Y en a marre de ces invisibles ! Ragea Dean en tirant dans le vide.

- Mais ARRETE ! Tu vas finir par nous tirer dessus ! hurlais-je.

Je sentis subitement une main attraper mon pied et je tombais lourdement à terre. Je réussis à tirer au pifomètre, et à me remettre debout. J'aperçu à peine Walter s'enfuir par les escaliers, alors que Sam me tirait vers lui.

- Il faut se barrer d'ici ! Criait Dean, continuant de tirer derrière lui.

Nous courûmes donc tout les quatre à travers le décor de forêt, et finîmes par débarquer dans une cabane en bois. Nous refermâmes la porte derrière nous, et nous arrêtâmes, essoufflés.

- Des fantômes ! chouette on va se faire une petite fête ! marmonna Dean.

En nous retournant tout les quatre, nous découvrîmes avec horreur que l'arrière de la cabane en bois était entièrement ouverte sur le studio Evidemment. Nous étions dans un décor.

- Merde. Soufflais-je avec mécontentement.

- Je… j'arrive pas croire que… ils soient réels… soufflais Marty, complètement à l'ouest.

- Ouais… c'est pourtant le cas Railla Dean en rechargeant son fusil.

- J'ai plus de munitions. Réalisais-je en balançant mon fusil avec fureur sur le sol.

- Mais je… comment… je ne comprends pas comment Walter les contrôle. Ajoutais Marty.

- Le talisman. Souffla Sam en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en ressortit son téléphone portable, qu'il brandit devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? interrogea Marty, déboussolé.

- Les ondes que dégagent les fantômes peuvent être captées par certain appareils technologique … peut être qu'en activant le mode vidéo…

Nous nous penchâmes tous sur son téléphone, qu'il tenait devant lui, lorsque subitement, sur l'écran, un des esprits décapité apparu.

- Dean, là, devant ! cria subitement Sam.

Je levais la tête et en dehors de l'écran, nous ne voyons rien. Dean tira à l'aveuglette, et le fantôme se désintégra à travers le téléphone de Sam.

- Un de moins.

- J'arrachais le téléphone des mains de Sam et le lançais à Marty.

- Guidez Dean pour qu'il les réduise en poussière, nous on rattrape Walter.

Sam acquiesça et nous nous mîmes à courir vers des escaliers de secours. Nous escaladâmes les marches quatre à quatre, et débouchâmes sur la lourde porte de métal qui menait sur le toit. Je la poussais avec difficulté, et sentis un curant d'air froid m'envahir alors que je m'avançais vers Walter, qui se tenait sur le bord du toit.

- C'est fini, Walter. Tonnais-je.

- Donnez-moi ça… ajouta Sam en désignant le talisman.

Et c'est alors qu'il fit un geste qui me paru totalement fou : il jeta l'objet à terre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Oh oh… marmonnais-je en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Sam.

- Voilà ! De cette façon personne ne pourra s'en servir ! Nous lança Walter avec une once de folie.

- Je crois que vous avez eu tord de faire ça… lança Sam en reculant avec prudence.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi !

- Parce que vous les avez libérés, imbécile ! Murmurais-je, anxieuse.

Dean et Marty arrivèrent à leur tour en courant sur le toit, tandis que Sam continuait d'un air soucieux :

- On ne pourra plus les arrêter.. Vous les avez appelés pour commettre des meurtres… et ils ne vont pas être très amicaux avec vous…

Sam et moi reculâmes vers Dean et Marty, qui avaient les yeux rivés sur le talisman brisé.

- A ouais ? … et pourquoi ça… murmura Walter, qui avait l'air d'être sincèrement paniqué

Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de répondre, qu'i les retrouva plaqué à terre avec force, et que ses propres hurlements déchirèrent la nuit. Du sang imbibait le dos de sa chemise, tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur sous nos yeux impuissants. Je vis à peine Marty brandir le téléphone de Sam, et aperçu vaguement les trois fantômes en train de réduire en charpie le pauvre Walter. J'eu un léger haut le cœur, tandis que Marty hurlait de panique. Je fermais les yeux. La voix de Walter s'était éteinte. C'était fini.


End file.
